Sweet Nightmare
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: While Negan and the rest of the Saviors are collecting their half of a small community's supplies, they're given something a little different. (Rated M for sexual themes, language, violence, etc.)
1. Pilot

"Katherine?" a man knocked on the door to a young woman's room. She was sitting at a desk, hunched over a small sketchbook. The room was lit only by two candles that were on either side of the book.

She lifted her back, placing the pencil in the middle of the open book. Her hair was a chocolate brown, coming just below her shoulder in light waves. Her head turned to face the voice, "what's up?"

"He wants to speak with you," the man said, giving her a familiar look. She knew what this meant because it's been happening more and more the past few weeks.

"I'll be right there." She sighed, turning away. She took a moment to think to herself before getting up.

As she walked through the small community, she noticed eyes on her. It was a subtle change, but she noticed it quickly. People looked at her differently since The Saviors came. She couldn't figure out why, but it was like they knew something that she didn't and when she asked, no one had any clue of what she was talking about.

"Can't you ask someone else?" she asked, approaching a man who was watching a grazing cow.

"You know very well that you're the only one who knows what they're doing out there," he didn't make eye contact, continuing his gaze towards the cow.

"They can learn as I had to. I didn't just know how to handle this when the world went to shit," she argued. "And if I keep risking my life to go on these runs, who's going to take care of the animals when I don't return?"

He looked at her, "I understand your point, Katherine, but we need you. Now more than ever."

There it is again. The kiss-ass guilt card.

"If I go-" she sighed, "then you have to give me your word that I can start bringing some of these men out with me to train." There was a silence between the two. "Do you hear me, Mark?"

"You have my word."

* * *

Oakwood Farms is a tight-knit community of survivors. Before the undead started walking it was a dairy farm with quite a few cows and bulls. The livestock were left for dead by the proprietor, leaving the place up for grabs.

Mark was the man to settle his small group early on, in hopes of making a living. The large land made for easy visibility and they could use the surviving cows as a means of food. Of course, they had no idea how to breed cattle and their plan would be them eventually running out of options.

Not too long after, a man named John, with knowledge of raising livestock and growing crops, had joined them. He helped them to utilize all the tools they had to breed, raise and milk cows. Baffled that the man suggested they save every cow and bull, rather then use them for meat right away, they very slowly agreed to it.

As time went on, more people would come across the farm and settle. Many types of people with different skills had helped create the community. They built walls to keep roamers out, and had a steady flow of productivity within those walls.

A woman named Katherine had stumbled her way to those walls, bloody and weak. She was welcomed in and nurtured back to health to which she offered to go out and search for supplies. Mark made it clear that he had people for that job and suggested she work side-by-side with John.

Katherine soaked up everything John taught her, eventually doing some jobs without him. She couldn't help but notice the people here had little to no experience outside the walls, and the few who did would end up leaving with no return. That being noted, there came a day when the men who did supply runs didn't return. That's when Katherine was asked to go out on her own to try and bring supplies back to Oakwood. She gladly accepted, now taking on two jobs.

During one of her runs, the farm was raided by a group called The Saviors. Don't be fooled by the name, they were no heroes. They pretend to give a choice, but really, you had no choice at all. You either do as they say, or pay for it in blood.

A man called Negan wanted half of everything Oakwood had, now and in the future for protection against the undead. Mark, being the man everyone looked up to for leadership, had no choice but to agree to the terms or there would be blood shed right then and there.

A small group of Saviors would return every so often to collect their half and they stressed it more than enough that if they weren't happy about what was given, they'd kill someone.

The last time they came to collect, they weren't satisfied. Being it was the first time, they threatened that the next time they showed up they would take more than half and if they came up short then they would kill double the amount of people. Not only that, but they were bringing the man himself along.

* * *

"I don't know that I will be able to bring back nearly enough to satisfy them," Katherine paced in Mark's room. The weird thing is, he seemed remotely calm about the whole thing. People were at risk of being killed and he sat there without worry.

"Do the best you can."

She walked to her room to prepare for her run. Her heart raced just thinking about what was going to happen when these people find out they couldn't come up with enough to give. They were already struggling with their own supplies, halving it was just going to make things even harder.

She grabbed her backpack that hung from the doorknob, tossing her sketchbook inside and heading out.

"Oh, Katherine, one more thing," Mark called from down the hall. She furrowed her brows, wondering what he could want now.

"What's u-" she stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone from around the community in the room."What's going on?"

"I just wanted to go over the supplies," he said.

"Is that really necessary? I know what we need and time is tick- hey!" the other person walked behind her and grabbed her wrists. She struggled to get free but the man had some strength.

"What the fuck is this?" Katherine continued to struggle.

Mark walked over with a pair of rusty handcuffs and cuffed her wrists. She tried to kick at them, but they pushed her to the ground.

"The Saviors are coming tonight and we don't have enough to give them," Mark began.

"So what do I have to do with it?" she questioned, "I'm the one who goes out to get the stuff!"

"We're offering you as part of the deal."

"Y-You-What?" she couldn't form words. She felt like her brain just melted and poured out of her mouth.

"Get her ready," Mark ordered the man, leaving the room with questions unanswered.

"This is ridiculous," she managed to say. He walked towards her and got kicked in the groin, shuffling back while gripping his junk in pain. "You bitch!" he grabbed her legs, dragging her closer. He slapped her in the face, leaving a large red mark on her cheek.

"You people are fucked without me!" she yelled, "you'll all die anyway."

He took a burlap sack from a chair in the room and covered her face, "shut up."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the start of this story. I'm choosing Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who plays him on the show, to represent his appearance in this story rather than the comic version. As for the plot, it will be mostly AU events but has the same ideas and characters as the comic and show. Not sure if I will weave plots yet, but you'll see. Let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Half an Offer

Katherine was left alone in the room. She lifted herself to her feet, trying to shake off the sack. She bent her head forward, violently shaking until it fell to the ground.

"God-fucking-dammit," she breathed heavily with her hair stuck to her moist face. She brushed it off with her shoulder as she looked around, trying to figure out a way to get herself free. It's not like she was tied with rope or something else that could give easily.

She sat down on the ground and rolled onto her back with her legs up, trying to get her arms to the front of her. It wasn't as easy as she imagined it to be, causing pain in her shoulders the harder she tried. "Fuck!" she gave up.

She searched the room for something small and thin to try and pick the lock on the cuffs, looking on every shelf, every surface for something - anything - that could be of use.

The door opened and she dropped to the floor. Mark came in, grabbing the sack and grabbing her by the arms.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded an answer. "What good is this going to do?" her voice grew louder with each question. "How will this help?"

"You're our best asset, if we offer you then no one will get killed!"

"And when I'm gone-"

"Shut up! Anyone can do what you do, Katherine." He put the sack over her head, forcing her out of the room. He guided her outside until he kicked the back of her knees. She collapsed to the ground, grunting as she almost fell on her face.

In this moment she wanted to cry. This all seemed like one big nightmare yet she wasn't waking up.

"And what the fuck do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice asked, sending a chill down her entire body.

"Our offer to you. For lack of supplies," Mark said, grabbing at her head and pulling the sack off to reveal her face. She was kneeling in front of a large man who wore a black leather jacket like most of the group did. Most noticeable was the bat he held casually over his shoulder. Just your average bat until you see the barbed wire wrapped around. The spikes were adorned with what could only be assumed as blood and pierced chunks of flesh.

She automatically put the name Negan to him without having to be told. He was running this game and she didn't have to be here for more than five seconds to know that.

"And what's so fucking special about this girl?"

Her heart was beating right through her chest. The voices began to muffle, as if her head was under water. A lump formed in her throat, making it hard to swallow. For all she knew, this guy was going to laugh right in her face and slug her with that bat.

"..supply runs. She knows how to take care of the animals and breed the cattle to assure you have food and even milk for the year to come."

Negan let out a laugh. "This?" he lifted the bat from his shoulder and pointed it in her face. "Of all the fucking men in here, _she's_ the one who faces this shit?" he swirled it around then placed it back over his shoulder. Most of the community was watching in fear.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but, uh, last time I checked, the only other person who can take care of your farmer shit is dead."

"Y-yes," Mark stuttered.

"If she's the only one left, then who is going to keep up with your shit when she's gone?"

"Well-"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? You can't come up with the amount of supplies so you just throw me one of your people and think that makes up for it?" his expression was stern and cold at this point and Mark was to blame.

It all made sense to her now, though. Why everyone was looking at her. Why she was always asked to go on runs. They knew. They all fucking knew.

"N-n-no! It's not like that at all! We figured she'd be a great asset to you," Mark stammered, trying to explain without angering him further.

Negan knelt down in front of Katherine, scanning her face and body. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Katherine," she answered lowly, her voice raspy. She looked him right in the eyes, that lump still in her throat.

"Hi, Katherine. I'm Negan. But I'm sure you already know that," he smirked. She swallowed, her eyes moving from him to the ground to the bat.

His head tilted as he looked more closely at her face. "Which one did that to you?"

It took her a second to realize what he was talking about. She almost forgot that she got slapped and didn't think it'd leave a mark. She was hesitant to say who did it.

"Now, now, don't be shy. I don't bite." he laughed, "actually, I do."

He swung the bat to his lap, dangerously close to her face. "This is my girl Lucille. Beautiful, ain't she?" he slid his hand up and down the wood grain. "Yeah, she fucking is."

"This piece here is the last guy who took me for a fool," he pointed to a strip of flesh and smiled, his teeth fully exposed. She couldn't tell if he was being charming, or just fucking around, but it intimidated her.

"Katherine," he said. She was oblivious, staring at the bloodied bat. She moved her eyes from Lucille to him.

"I asked you a fucking question. The polite thing to do is answer it," he got snappy, making her jump. She turned her head, looking up at the guy standing next to Mark. She didn't even have to say anything.

"You bitch!" he yelled at her. Negan stood, Lucille hanging at his side.

"Now is that any fucking way to treat a lady?" he walked up to him, "don't answer that."

"I'm going to bash your fucking brains out of your skull. You can plead all you want, but I've decided." Negan turned and walked back to Katherine. He nodded and his men grabbed the man and dragged him over as he begged for them to let him go.

"Negan, please!" Mark called out.

"You didn't come up with half, so now you have to pay. I tried to make things simple for you and you don't fuckin' listen."

"Kill her! Kill that bitch!" the man screamed but to no success.

"I hope you're watching, Mark!" Negan raised Lucille over his shoulder and swung her like he was hitting a home run. Blood splattered from his nose, painting the grass below him as he fell over, already unconscious from the blow.

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut, tears building with every swing of Lucille. Even though he did wrong to her, she didn't believe he deserved to die. She bit her bottom lip, trying everything to not listen.

"Let this be a message to you all!" he held his arms out. "Things will only get worse from this point on, so fucking _pay_ _attention_!" he smiled, "half of your shit."

"Since you're fucking stupid enough to try and give me your best," he walked to Katherine, grabbing the sack from Mark's hand and putting it over her head, "I'll take it." He lifted her over his shoulder, her ass touching the side of his face. She struggled over him, terrified of leaving the place she grew to know.

There was no way of telling what was going to happen. She could be forced to work, or forced to be a sex slave, or be tortured as a message to Oakwood. She began to cry, giving up her fight as it was going nowhere.

She was tossed inside of a vehicle, forced to move and sit up.

"Please," she whimpered through the burlap.

"Shh," he patted her leg, closing the door.


	3. The Long Drive Home

**Wow, I am overwhelmed by the amount of positive feedback I got for this story already after only posting it last night! Follows, favorites, and the reviews! I'm really thrilled that you think I portray Negan well. It's always a scary thing to try and get someone's character down. Thank you! I hope you all continue to enjoy it :)**

* * *

The ride wouldn't end quick enough. Nerves shot through her body the entire time, thoughts of life to come, assuming she stays alive. For moments she cried to herself and others she was pulled back to reality, trying to balance herself as the vehicle swerved. It was as if whoever was driving was shit-faced drunk.

She bent her body to shake the sack from her head. It was getting unbearably hot inside, making it hard for her to breathe. The rough texture of burlap rubbing against her skin was no help, either.

"What the fuck are you doing back there?" Negan asked when he felt movement through the seat.

"Hey, I'm fucking talking to you!"he yelled when she didn't answer. He made a sharp turn, sending her tumbling to the floor of the vehicle. She moaned in pain, struggling to lift herself from the tight space.

"Did I say you can take that off?" he turned his head to look at her in the back. She stared weakly at him. "What are you, a fucking mute? Come on, Katherine." He smiled then put his eyes back on the road.

"I-I needed air," she spoke as she finally got herself back to sitting position. He looked at her through the rear-view mirror, "lighten the fuck up, would you? You're killin' the mood."

Her hair was a mess, falling in front of her face and sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her blue eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her pale face had red blotches from wiping the tears with her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking back at him through the mirror, only able to see his hazel eyes.

"Home, sweet home, baby," he smiled at her through the mirror and although she couldn't see his mouth, she knew by the squint of the corner of his eyes that he was smiling.

She swallowed, looking out the window. The sun had set, leaving little light left in the sky. She sniffled, "are you going to kill me?"

Negan let a out a stretched laugh, shaking his head. "Is that what you think of me?"

"I don- I don't know," she admitted. She really didn't know what to think of him. In her eyes, he was the bad man. The enemy.

"Are you going to..." she paused, trying to figure out how to put it into words.

"Going to what? Spit it the fuck out already."

"Are you going to..use me for..sex?"

"I'm not going to fucking touch you, unless you want me to. Although, seeing you helpless in those cuffs is making me kind of hard," he smirked. "Anymore questions?"

"No," she watched the silhouette of passing trees, trying to ignore the comment he made about her.

" _Fan-fucking-tastic_."

The rest of the ride was quiet. She continued to look out the window at whatever they passed. Flipped over cars, random undead roamers, abandon barns. Everything looked like shit.

"By the way, you have a _great_ fucking ass. I bet it looks even better out of those pants," he mentioned. Her eyes widened and she didn't know how to reply.

"That's the thing about you women. You cry for attention and then don't appreciate a goddamn compliment," he shook his head.

"I'll die before I let you see my ass," she spat, growing repulsed.

"Whoa-ho-ho! When did you grow a fucking pair?" he asked, laughing. "I don't know if you understand this, Katherine, but _I'm_ the one who runs shit here. _I_ make the rules. _You_ follow them. And if that means that I want to see what you've got hiding under that denim, then by God, I will." He made eye contact with her in the mirror, feeling satisfied when he saw the fear back in her eyes, even though it never left.

"But today's your lucky fuckin' day," he smirked. "I like you."

They neared a large building. It looked to be an old, rundown factory. The closer they got, the more gruesome the place became. Biters and roamers chained up to the fence, some impaled and some just a head and torso. She grew anxious when they got closer, wondering what the hell this place was.

"Welcome to Sanctuary," Negan smiled.

"What if I don't want to be here?" she just came out with it. Better to know than to wonder what would happen if she tried to escape.

"No one's keeping you here. Fucking leave if you want," he said. "But I'll tell you what, if you try and go back to Oakwood," he took his hand from the wheel and extended his arm to the passenger side. Lucille sat, barbed wire end on the seat and her grip side leaned up against the dashboard. "Lucille doesn't discriminate."

This made her think. But that's exactly what Negan wanted. If she couldn't go back to Oakwood, where would she go? She didn't want to be on her own out there again.

They passed through a small fenced area, the only spot that wasn't blocked by the undead. He stopped the car and turned it off, grabbing Lucille and exiting. He opened the back seat and grabbed Katherine by her arm, pulling her out. He shut the door and put his hand on her back, giving a slight push for her to walk.

She looked around at all the people doing random jobs. Most were men, but there were some women and even children, too.

She also noticed the men who were with Negan at Oakwood. They must have taken a different route because they looked like they were here for quite some time.

He led her through the factory to a room. She wasn't expecting to see barely dressed women inside. They all stared at Katherine, looking generally concerned. They couldn't have been too much older than she was.

"Ladies, I need a fucking moment." When he spoke, they listened, scrambling to their feet and leaving. In a way it made her sick. Was this what she was going to have to do? What kind of shit fest was he running here?

He walked to a dresser, where he placed Lucille, still bloody and all, on a designated stand. He went into a drawer and smirked as he turned and approached Katherine. Her heartbeat quickened as he walked around back of her, standing too close for comfort. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, "I really do enjoy these handcuffs." His voice was low, almost a whisper. He placed his hand on her back, moving down slowly, smirking at the sound of her quivered breath. When he reached her hands, he grabbed them, sticking something into the cuffs until they unlocked on one hand.

She let out a moan when she moved her shoulders forward after they were forced to stay behind her for so long. The cuffs dangled from her unfree wrist and she looked at them in relief. She was starting to think that he wouldn't let her out of them.

"Thank you."


	4. Earn Your Keep

"Who are those women?" Katherine asked as Negan finished taking the handcuffs off of her.

"My wives," he stated simply.

"Your wha-Wives?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"Did I fucking stutter?" he walked over to the drawer and opened it. "I'll save these for later." He dropped the cuffs inside and closed it. "Now, let me explain how things work around here," he walked back over to her. "Here, you work for points. You want to eat? You need points. You want clothes? You need points. You want to touch yourself while looking at a magazine? You need points." He walked back over to Lucille, caressing her smooth surface. "And no one will act as your fucking mommy. You fend for yourself. Cook your own meals, clean your own shit."

He swiftly turned with a grin plastered on his face, "how-fucking-ever, I have a once-in-a-mother-fucking-lifetime deal for you, Katherine."

"Oh," she tried to take in everything he was telling her, preparing herself to hear this so-called deal.

"There's nothing I want more than to watch your ass bouncing on my cock, but that's beside the point. I'm offering you a chance to become one of my wives, and all of this," he held his arms out high, "is free. No points needed."

She shook her head frantically, "no."

"How did I know you would say that?" he walked right up to her face and looked down at her. He liked a challenge; it only fueled him more, and he knew she was a challenge the moment Mark slipped that sack off her face.

"Your loss, really. You'll just have to work for your shit."

"Assuming I stay here," she snapped.

"Right, right," he laughed. "Because you have so many other options."

He was right, she had nothing else. If she left, she'd be stuck fighting for her life until she found another group, which there's no telling would even happen, or until she died.

"What do I have to do?" she asked,

"Your old pal Mark mentioned you having a specific set of skills." Her face wrinkled at the thought of him. "You can reunite with your animal friends and earn your keep."

"That isn't the only thing I can do," she said, expecting him to say something else. Wanting him to say something else, rather.

"What, that's not enough for you? You need more fucking chores?" he seemed annoyed.

"I just-I don't want to be confined. I don't want to become-"

"Weak?" he finished her sentence. Her mouth hung open for a minute, "yeah." He laughed at her, shaking his head. "Aren't you afraid you've already become weak?" she was taken aback by his sudden change of attitude.

"What?" her eyes squinted and her head tilted slightly.

"You were on your knees with a bag over your head, just waiting for all the people you thought you knew to hand you off so they have another day to live. And _I_ fucking took you," he snapped his fingers, "just like that. You had no fucking say and you still have no say," his teeth exposed in a giant smile. She felt belittled and sick. "And what are you going to say about it?" he looked at her with a glisten in his eye.

"Fuck you," she gritted her teeth.

"You're _more_ than welcome to fuck me, Katherine. Oh, how I'd love to make you scream my name."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she was disgusted by him and wasn't sure where or why the conversation escalated but it just proved that he was psychotic. Because him killing someone with minimal thought wasn't enough for her to realize this.

"Listen, either take what I'm fucking telling you and do as I say, or you can get the fuck out and deal with those flesh-eating bastards until the day they tear your limbs off. Your call, really." he walked over to Lucille and grazed his fingers across her length. "What is it that you do again? Feed cows? Pet chickens until they lay a fucking egg? I think you're getting off pretty easy here."

"I'm also a great shot. And I'm decent with a knife," she added.

He clapped sarcastically for her. "I'll tell you what," he leaned on the dresser, "you start with your animal shit, then we'll talk about another job. Right now, if I were you, I'd be worrying about where I'm going to sleep tonight." She looked at him with confusion.

"You didn't think you'd be fucking welcomed with open arms, did you? You have to work for your life here. This is the real world, not the fantasy land you came from."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. He made her feel like she was going insane. He had this sick humor that would make anyone want to off themself. She didn't know why she even let him get to her like this. She was better than that. Maybe she really was getting weak.

"You can always be a wife," the corner of his lip curved up. " _I_ get what _I_ want and _you_ get what _you_ need."

"Why did you even bother to bring me here? You could have left me there. I had a place to sleep, food to eat!"

"I didn't take you as the fucking type to want a man to put his hands on you. I did you a favor-"

"Negan?" a woman called from the other side of the door, knocking like something was wrong.

"What, Sherry? I'm fucking busy here," his voice was stern. She opened the door and walked about a foot inside, her high heels clicking with each step. Katherine looked her up and down, noticing how unhappy she looked in the clothes she was barely in. She had a tight corset that pushed her breasts up and out, with a matching thong and garter belt that connected to thigh high fishnets.

"There are men at the gate. They say they want to speak to you."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he grabbed Lucille and left without a word. Katherine was left with Sherry alone in the room.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, naturally concerned.

"I'm not really sure. There's always some kind of trouble following Negan," she explained.

"I can imagine."

"What's your name?" she asked in a sweet voice. It settled Katherine inside to hear, like feeling the rain after a long drought. "Katherine. And you're Sherry, right?" she guessed since Negan had already mentioned her name.

She smiled and nodded her head. "What brings you here?"

"I-I'm not really sure how to explain. It's a long story." She grew sad, finally taking in what was happening. She's been running on adrenaline for the entire day and it seems to finally be wearing off.

Gunshots pulled her out of thoughts, making her and Sherry jump. Katherine ran out of the door and through the factory to see what was going on. A small group of men were shooting at Negan and the other Saviors.

The Saviors had snipers that picked off the group outside of the walls but there were still some who were inside fighting.

She watched as Negan beat a guy to slush on the ground. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see the guy coming up behind him. She acted quick and grabbed the nearest blunt object, which happened to be a long and rusty wrench.

"Negan!" she yelled as she ran towards him. Both him and the guy about to attack him turned around. She smashed the guy in the head as he fired his gun towards her and fell to the ground. She stomped on his wrist, grabbing it from his hand while he was temporarily dazed. He stood up, balling his fist to swing at her. She aimed at his leg and fired. Negan finished him off with Lucille and looked at her like she was nuts, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm earning my-" she grunted as a heavy force pushed her forward onto Negan. A severe pain radiated through her entire shoulder. She cried out as her world began spinning. Everything around her became silent and she could hear Negan repeatedly calling her name, his voice growing further and further away by the second.

"Katherine!"

" _Katherine!_ "

* * *

 **Wow, thank you all so much AGAIN for the amazing support! I'm loving the reviews, you're all so damn awesome! I want to specially thank BBulma for that review, I'm completely flattered that you think I'm a great writer! Much love to you!**

 **We met Sherry in this chapter and I did add the fact that Negan has multiple wives, but I'm going to keep the number low because I personally want to.**


	5. What's up, Doc?

"Shit," Negan dropped Lucille as Katherine came crashing into him, blood soaking his jacket.

"Katherine?" he ignored all the conflict going on around him. "Katherine!" she was losing consciousness and fast. He kneeled down with her in his arms, placing her down gently. He looked up to someone running by him. "Dwight!" the man stopped and looked at him with a glint of hatred.

"Bring her inside, get Jen right away," he ordered him. Dwight stood, hesitating to do as he was told. "Now!"

Dwight lifted her limp body, hurrying her inside to a small infirmary room. He laid her on a table, watching as the blood pooled under her shoulder."Why should I do anything for you?" he said lowly to her. He was speaking out of spite towards Negan, even if it wasn't affecting him.

He quickly shook out of it, finally leaving to find Jen. She was the doctor of the Saviors, being a Pediatrician before the world died. Although there were barely any kids around, she knew how to treat certain conditions on someone of any age. which medicine a person should take and the basic stitch and patch up of an injury, plus some.

* * *

Negan gripped Lucille tight, swinging her at every head he came in contact with, nearly killing one of his own when he lost control.

This sort of thing made him feel alive and free. He got a kick out of watching people in agony. It turned him on in the sickest way.

"Who the fuck is up there?" Negan asked, pointing her blood-stained wood in the direction of a sniper's post.

"I'm not sure," the random Savior answered.

"You're all fucking useless," he mumbled while making a beeline to the post himself. He wasn't sure why he was so mad about the whole thing and that alone bothered him.

He got to the top of the post, setting Lucille against the wall inside. This time he was giving her a break and doing the job himself.

He balled his fist as he approached the man from behind, who heard Negan's footsteps and turned. "Sir-" Negan raised his arm back then forced it forward with all of the strength that he had, knocking the guy out in one swing. He climbed on top of him and started pounding his fist to the man's face until blood enveloped his teeth, spattering from his nose and covering Negan's hand.

He stopped himself before doing further damage, fading from the red he was seeing. He stood and looked at what he did. He's beaten people to the point of death with his bare hands before. It wasn't new to him, so why did it feel like nothing he's experienced before?

He grabbed Lucille and climbed down from the post. When he came back to the scene, the fight was over. There were bodies from both parties sprawled on the ground, but as always, the Saviors came out victorious.

"Someone clean this fucking mess up!" Negan ordered anyone in close proximity of himself as he made his way to the infirmary, hoping to see Katherine alive and well. Unfortunately things were seemingly opposite; she was still out cold and her already pale face turned an even more dull shade.

"Is she fucking dead?" he asked, little care to his tone.

"No, but she will be if a main artery was hit. There's so much blood that I can't tell," Jen explained. She lifted the bandage on Katherine's shoulder, "there's an exit wound, so that's good. That means she doesn't have a bullet floating around in there and I don't have to go in and make things worse."

"So how long until we know if she's a lost cause?" his attitude seemed cold for someone who just beat a man to a pulp because of this. In his mind, he did it because the man was foolish with his weapon. That's what he truly believed.

"Dwight said this one was important to you," Jen said, tilting her head in confusion. He crinkled his nose, "that idiot wouldn't know his ass from his elbow. I'm just upset that I didn't get a chance to fuck her."

Jen was used to Negan, but even that made her shake her head. "Well, she's all stitched up. If she lasts through the night then we know it went through clean without hitting anything else that it shouldn't have," her arms were crossed. "It's really amazing that it only did this little of damage."

"What happens if it did hit?" he asked, this time a little more concern in his voice.

"She will hemorrhage.." she answered, "if that doesn't kill her right away, then the blood clotting will go to her heart or brain and send her into heart failure, stroke, who knows?" she didn't sugarcoat anything.

"The best we can do with what we have is to allow her to rest. Not that she has much of a choice."

There was a moment of silence. "Who is she, anyway?" Jen questioned.

"Her name's Katherine. That little shit farm we found couldn't come up with their half so they offered her instead."

"Holy shit," Jen was in disbelief, but it wasn't surprising.

Katherine made a grumbling moan, both Negan and Jen looked at her. She just turned her head and was back to shallow breathing.

"Poor girl," Jen took off her latex gloves, tossing them in a sink behind her. She nodded with a small smile, leaving Negan alone with Katherine.

He walked over to her, looking at her deepened, dark eyes and glistening forehead. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he saw it in his head again. She had just helped him out and stood with a gun and wrench in her hands. She had his back after treating her like she was just a minuscule bug, squishing her hopes in one step.

 _"what the fuck are you doing?"_

 _"I'm earning my-" she flew into him within the blink of an eye, he didn't even know what hit him, or her for that matter. It was so quick that she, too, didn't have time to process what happened._

Her cry echoed in his head, but was short-lived when a light knock brought him back.

"Hey," a woman walked in. She wore the same kind of attire, sexy and revealing lingerie, as Sherry did. "Am I interrupting?"

Negan took a last look at Katherine before shaking his head. "No."

"Sherry told me you brought someone new. I was going to ask if she was going to be a new wife, but by the looks of it-"

"What the fuck do you want, Courtney?" he growled, semi-annoyed by her presence.

"Just making sure everything was alright after all the commotion." She walked over to him slowly, swaying her hips just the way he liked. "Why don't you come to the room? Me and the girls want to give you something." She bit her lip, letting the pink skin slip from her teeth. "Let us help you de-stress," she groped him through his pants, turning him on immediately.

"Yeah, let's do that," he grabbed her bare ass, squeezing his hand around her cheek while pushing her towards the door.


	6. Mindfuck

**Warning: This chapter starts out with sexual content. Slight drug use as well later on.**

* * *

"Fuck," Negan grunted. He had his hand on the back of Courtney's head, grabbing a large section of her hair, making her look at him while she worked. Debra, his third wife, watched Courtney in disgust. Negan tried ignoring her, not wanting this to end before he could finish on one of their faces.

Courtney stopped, wiping her lip of spit and looking back at Debra. "Don't be jealous because Negan likes the way I suck his dick better than you do." He sighed, putting his hand to his face. Sherry was behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Just because you hog him doesn't mean he likes you better."

"Ladies, fucking _please_. There's _plenty_ to go around." He shoved himself back in his pants and stood up, zipping his fly. If there was anything that turned him off the most, it would have to be when they bicker while pleasing him. "If you want to continue being wives I suggest you learn to get the fuck along. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the two said together. He grabbed Lucille, closing his eyes as he focused on her texture. She was smooth to touch, the fine lines of the wood under his skin as he slid his thumb in swirls. His favorite thing was that Lucille didn't make a sound unless he wanted her to: the sound of her barbed wire attire piercing flesh, or her thick body colliding with muscle and bone. It was music to his ears.

He almost forgot how filthy she was. Dried up blood and bits of meat- rotten and fresh- from whoever he made a target. The blood was like a little piece of history; a timeline of events. Like the layers of rock which covered Earth.

"I'll be back later." He left the room, not saying anything to the girls about what he was doing or where he was going. They were used to it, though.

He walked to the showers, wanting to clean Lucille off. He turned on the cold water and placed her under it, watching the red spin down the drain. He thought about Katherine unconscious in the infirmary. He just left her there. She could be dead by now and all he cared about was sex. The thought boiled his blood. He growled to himself, hitting the wall with the side of his fist. "She's a fucking unimportant girl."

He turned the shower off and took Lucille out, letting her drip red drops all over as he hastily made his way to Katherine.

She laid still, the same as earlier. He looked at her, watching her chest rise, stay still, then fall slowly. He noticed her bare arms and a blanket covering her partially, meaning she probably had no shirt on. He smirked, trailing his eyes across her form.

He extended a hand to the edge of the blanket, feeling it against her chest as he slipped a finger under the fabric. Her mouth opened and she inhaled, making him squint his eyes . He leaned Lucille against her bed, putting his face closer to her. He didn't see her chest moving, or hear her breathing. "Katherine?" he shook her good shoulder. Nothing.

"Katherine...Katherine!" he shook harder. _Fuck_ , he thought. _She's fucking dead._

As he stared at her, she finally let out a breath. He sighed, shaking his head. What a damn relief.

"You should get some sleep," Jen walked in without him even noticing. "She's not going anywhere."

"As if I'd give a rat's ass," he said. He pushed off the bed and picked up Lucille.

Jen smirked, "could have fooled me."

"She doesn't deserve to fuckin' die like _this_. Other than that, I really don't care," he explained to her, but more to himself.

"Then I guess you won't care to know that she will probably be fine," Jen added.

He ignored her and walked back to his room, ready to end this day. He didn't feel like himself. He wanted to lay down and shut the world out.

The girls were sprawled on the bed, playing cards. "Look, Negan, we made up." Courtney and Debra kissed each other softly on the lips. Courtney slid her tongue on the bottom of Debra's lip and giggled. "Just for you."

"I'm not in the mood," the thought of him not being in the mood alone surprised him, but he was too exhausted to care.

He put Lucille in her place on the dresser. "I want to be alone tonight," Negan stated. They knew what that meant. Instead of sleeping with him, they'd be in the next room over.

"Aw, come on, what's the matter?" Courtney asked. She was like a child, always asking stupid questions. It was still a mystery if she were actually stupid or just played the part thinking it was cute. She was only good at giving a blowjob, and she was right when she said she was Negan's favorite when it came to that. But that's the only thing about her that was his favorite. Debra, on the other hand, was more than just good at giving head. She had a sense of empathy and knew when to back off. At least for the most part.

The two of them were more than happy to be wives. It meant they didn't have to do a single thing but please Negan. They loved being titled "Negan's Wives" because that meant no one would fuck with them or he'd have their head.

Sherry was unlike the two. She wasn't exactly happy to be a wife. She was already someone else's wife before the world virtually ended. She loves Dwight, but the two made a quick decision when they arrived here so she would have guaranteed safety. The only downside is that they can no longer be together. She was Negan's now. All she can do is play along.

"Don't ask fucking questions, just do what I say. Damn, why does everything have to be complicated with you?" he snapped.

"I was just trying to be nice, you don't always have to be such a dick!" she barged out of the room, fuming, and he could care less.

"I'll show you a dick when you're back to working for your shit. You're replaceable, just remember that, Courtney!" he made sure she could hear him. The other two walked out, not saying a word to piss him off more.

"God-fucking-damn." He sat on the edge of the large bed, kicking his boots off. He sat still for a minute before unbuttoning his pants and tossing them to the ground. He hung his jacket and pulled his shirt off. His neck cracked as he stretched it, feeling relief afterwards.

He laid down, pulling the silky black blankets over his body, feeling instant relaxation as soon as his head hit the pillow. He closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep. Instead he had thoughts of Katherine. Would she really be fine? Not that he cared...but there was something about her. She was a fighter, a survivor. And the more he tried to figure it out, the more attractive she seemed.

He lifted his torso, letting out a breathy growl. He reached his arm over the edge of the bed, feeling between the mattresses until his hand grabbed a little bag. He pulled it out, dumping some of it's contents in his hand and tossing them into his mouth. It was a baggy of Xanax, Ambien, and various other pills that he went into every now again when he needed to take the edge off.

"I just want to get some fucking sleep around here. Shit," he said to himself as he laid back down.


	7. Wake Up

Negan awoke to Debra and Courtney shaking him.

"She's not here!" the high-pitch screech making him want to smash Lucille into his own head.

"What the fuck is it?" he swatted their hands away. Talk about a shitty way to wake up.

"Sherry, sh-she's gone!"

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" he sat up, his voice groggy and tired.

"She just wasn't in bed when we got up," Courtney explained.

"Well I'm fucking thrilled that you're hot on the case." He stood up, picking his clothes from the floor and throwing them on.

"I know _exactly_ where she is," he gritted his teeth while slamming the door on his way out of the room.

He was on his way to Dwight's room when Jen stopped him, "she's awake. Not by much, but she's able to comprehend what I was saying to her."

"Katherine's awake?" he stopped, torn by what to do. He wanted to see her but also needed to deal with Sherry. He blinked for minute, having a quick debate in his head. "I have to deal with something," he said, walking away. He couldn't allow this girl to get in his way.

"Dwight, open the fucking door!" Negan slammed his fist so hard, the door looked like it was going to break off the hinges.

A moment later there was a sound of a chained lock and then it cracked opened. "Negan? What's wrong?" he looked like he was woken up, still in his pajamas with messy hair. He only stuck his head and part of his body out of the door in a poor attempt to hide the inside of the room.

"Where the fuck is she? I know she's fucking in there, for fuck's sake," he placed his palm on the door, pushing it. Dwight stopped him from opening it fully, a nervous look growing on his face.

"Who?" Dwight asked stupidly, swallowing.

"Don't play stupid with me, Dwight. The more you act like you don't know, the worse the punishment will be. It's your call." Negan was great at negotiating with options that allow him to win either way.

Dwight's lip trembled, knowing he fucked up. "Atta boy," Negan smirked, pushing the door completely open. Sherry was already crying in the bed, holding her head to her knees.

He pushed Dwight out of the way, walking calmly to Sherry.

"Come on, Sherry, we need to have a little talk." He held his arm out for her to come into. She shakily crawled from the bed, covering her bare chest as the blanket slid from her body. Negan pulled her into his grasp and walked her out, leaving Dwight to his imagination. He knew he was in for a shitty punishment.

"Sherry. Sherry, Sherry, Sherry," he looked at the mess of a girl next to him.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Have I ever put my fucking hands on you, or any of the girls for that matter?" he questioned, waiting for it to click in her head.

"Oh God. No, please!" she pleaded, "it wasn't his fault! _I_ went to him!"

"Oh, quit with the Goddamn sob story, Sherry! You knew the rules when you became a wife." he sighed. "I'm not forcing you to be here. I never have. Do you want to stop being a wife? You'll have to go back to working for points. What's it gonna be?"

Her eyes were wide and glossy from the tears falling. "I-I," she didn't know what to say. "I want to...stay," she lowered her head and sobbed. Negan put his hand on her shoulder, "You know what has to be done. I suggest you learn from this. Wouldn't want a repeat."

* * *

"Where am I?" Katherine lifted herself, falling back to the bed in severe pain, "ah, fuck!"

"You need to rest," Jen rushed over, putting her hands out.

"Who are you? What happened to me?" she grew angry with each question.

"My name's Jen. You were shot in-"

" _Shot!?_ " she started breathing more heavily, "how did this happen?"

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Jen asked her in a soft tone, trying to calm Katherine.

"Well..I was trying to keep Negan from being attacked by that group that came-" she looked across the room at the floor. "Is Negan alright? Who shot me?"

"You need to relax and take a deep breath. I'll answer all the questions you have if you just slow down." Katherine looked at her bandaged shoulder, swallowing at the thought of what could be under it. She can take seeing rotten flesh, but once she has a deep wound of her own, she gets lightheaded.

"Who did this to me?" her brows furrowed and her upper lip lifted, the questions flooding her brain.

"For starters, Negan is fine. He never said anything about how you got shot, or who did it. It's hard to tell since there were casualties from both sides. I like to assume that Negan took care of whoever did this, though."

"When you say _'took care of'_...you don't mean-"

"I couldn't tell ya for sure. All I know is that you need to get some rest. No moving around unless you have to use the bathroom." Jen walked to the door, "I'll be back shortly."

Katherine didn't like being bound to bed, especially here. She saved Negan's ass, she deserved somewhere of her own to rest.

She moaned in pain as she forced herself up. She looked down at herself, seeing that she had no clothes on. She sighed, searching around the room until she found her bra, shirts and pants.

She slipped into her jeans slowly. She used her good arm, making it a bit difficult. "Never should have wore skinny jeans," she breathed out, opening her folded shirt.

"Oh wow," she looked at the hole in the fabric and the stained blood surrounding it. It appeared to be washed, but there was no way blood was going to come out of white. She slipped on her bra, one of the most painful tasks, then her shirt.

She heard a noise coming from outside and she wasn't sure what it meant. She naturally decided to check it out.

She walked out of the door, following the noise. "Hello?" she called out. Her voice echoed through the factory walls. There was no one in sight.

She walked by empty rooms, looking for just one person. "Anyone here?" she called again.

There was a loud scream that startled her. Her heart raced as she tried to find the exit. Thoughts of another group, a bigger and stronger group, raiding them again flooded her mind.

When she got outside, she saw everyone crowded around. Some people had big smiles on their faces, laughing at the sound of a man seemingly in pain and Negan's voice. "What the-" she pushed past a few people to get a better look. When she got to the front her mouth dropped open, " _oh my God._ "


	8. Stupor

**Warning: There is sexual content at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

" _Oh my God._ " Katherine couldn't believe what she was watching. She knew Negan was cruel, but this was a whole new level for her to see. She couldn't imagine that he was able to get any more crazy than he already was, but she was clearly wrong. So wrong.

"Come on, Dwight, take it like a man!" Negan laughed. "You took Sherry like a man. Against my fucking say," he said lowly as he removed the iron from Dwight's face. His skin resembled melted cheese on a pizza, steaming from the severe heat. His skull was visible where parts of his flesh burned to nothing, and his eyeball was exposed.

Sherry cried out into Courtney and Debra's embrace. This was her fault and she could have prevented it if she just listened.

"Next time I won't go so eas-" Negan looked up, nearly choking on his own voice. Katherine stood in shock. She shook her head, putting her hand on her face. She turned around, disappearing behind the crowd before what she saw made her sick.

He looked down at Dwight who was now out cold. "Ah, shit. Someone get this cleaned up." He pushed past a few people, going inside and heading towards the infirmary.

Katherine went back to the only place she knew aside from Negan's room. "What the fuck was that?" she asked herself, growing nauseous.

She looked around to see the bathroom that was connected to the infirmary. She closed the door and faced herself in a mirror. "Holy shit," she got closer. She almost didn't recognize her own face.

She stepped away, looking at the toilet. She had held her pee in for so long that she barely felt the urge. She unzipped her pants and hovered awkwardly over the seat, sending shooting pains to her wound. When she finished she wiped and pulled her pants back up.

She visualized the man's burnt face, shaking her head. What could he have possibly done to deserve that? She couldn't shake the thought, but figured that Negan may not have even needed a reason for it in the first place.

She flushed the toilet, half expecting the plumbing to be out, but it wasn't.

She opened the door and to her surprise, Negan was in the doorway of the infirmary.

"You're awake," he stated.

"What the hell was _that_? What were you doing to that guy?" she questioned.

He laughed, "who, Dwight? Caught Sherry with him last night."

Her eyes widened, "he got his face mutilated because he slept with one of your fake wives? I can't wait to hear _her_ punishment."

"That _was_ her punishment. His punishment is to continue watching as I do whatever the fuck I please with his ex-wife," he said proudly. "And fucking say that again and I'll have you thrown to the flesh-eaters."

"Wait, what?" she was dumbfounded. His wife was Dwight's ex-wife? This entire situation made her brain crash into itself.

"what does that punishment prove at all?" she questioned.

"Don't fuck with me," his arms extended to the sides and his head tilted with a smirk.

She shook her head, "it's one thing to kill the enemy, but why torture one of your own for doing something so small? You did say she was his ex-wife afterall."

"She knows she can stop being a wife anytime she damn well pleases. If she wants to go back to Dwight, she can. But cheating isn't tolerated. You don't fucking cheat on me and get off easy."

"You just have a big fucking ego, don't you?" she spat.

She winced, cursing to herself in pain when she moved herself the wrong way.

"Why are you even up in your condition?" he asked her.

"Why do you even care?"

"I fucking don't, I'm just being _polite_ ," he waved her off, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" she called out. He was repulsive, but the only thing she knew at the moment.

"You're just gonna leave me here? I-I proved myself. I saved your ass! I deserve.. _something!_ " she said loudly, not even sure he was listening.

"How about one hour with my cock?" he smiled, his teeth exposed.

She squinted her eyes, "you're disgusting!"

"That's a damn shame. I really wanted to get you back in those handcuffs," he sucked his teeth.

"Can you be serious for just five fucking minutes? Please!" she grew lightheaded, losing her footing and falling to the ground. Negan rushed over to lift her up and attempted to walk her to the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm _fine_ ," she pushed him away but grabbed the leather of his jacket, pulling herself close to him to avoid falling again.

"I thought you were fine?" he grinned.

"I am," she grumbled. He held her wrist and turned her around, leading her to the bed where she sat.

"It hurts so bad.." she whispered, shutting her eyes and gripping her shoulder.

Negan sighed. "What is it that you want?"

"A room. Somewhere to sleep," she looked up at him, her eyes glassy.

"I'll think about it."

"Please," she begged, hanging her head. He smirked at the thought of her begging. If she were looking at him, he'd probably pop the zipper of his pants.

"There's always an open spot to be my wife. Make my fucking day and you'll have a place to sleep."

"I rather sleep in the dirt," she said. He scowled at her sarcastic comment.

"Your wish is my command," he agreed.

Her head shot up, "what?"

"You want a place to fuckin' sleep, you can sleep outside until you earn a room." He hated being denied. He can have any girl eating out of the palm of his hand. They'd be a wife and he could fuck their brains out every night. Katherine, on the other hand, was different. She wasn't so easily bargained with, and the worst part of all? She was beautiful. Something he wasn't so used to and it messed him up inside.

"You can't be serious," her brows furrowed. "Because I won't be your damn wife? Because I won't let you _fuck_ me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Katherine. You're just a fucking object that someone gave to me." She felt her heart sink to her stomach. "So, you think because you hit a guy and took his gun that you just get things handed to you?" he threw his head back and laughed.

"If I'm nothing but some object then why are you here?"

"Because I'm surprised you're not fucking dead like I thought you would be."

Her eyes widened at his blunt words, holding back tears. They became bloodshot, glossing over the more she fought it.

"Don't fucking question the way I do things around here." He left her to herself. She just sat, repeating his words in her head. _You're just a fucking object that someone gave to me._ A tear rolled down her cheek and fell from her chin, making a light tap on her leg. A second came from the other eye, followed by more until it was impossible to hold back.

"Fuck this place.." she stood up, grabbing her folded flannel and putting it on. She barged out of the room and out of the building. The crowd from earlier had disappeared and the sun was already set, leaving little light in the sky.

She looked around, her vision circling. She couldn't stay focused in one direction. Her head became dizzy but she tried to push through. She couldn't stand being around Negan any longer. All he wanted was sex and she wasn't about to give herself to him just because the world has virtually ended. She still had self-respect and standards.

The wall seemed never-ending while she searched for the way out. It became harder to focus and she was getting confused, knowing that she has already gone by this spot multiple times already.

She had tunnel vision and she could barely breathe. She began to panic, "how do I get out of here!?" she collapsed on the ground, too weak to move. She watched as someone approached her.

"Help," she cried out to them. The closer they got, the more panic set in. This was no person.

"Shit!" she was helpless at this point. She used all her strength to try and get to her feet. The thing tackled her and she coould only put her hands on it's head to barely keep it from biting her. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her. The rotting flesh was slimy and disgusting, making it even harder to hold onto. Her hand shakily crumbled, letting it's head fall to her neck. She screamed as it bit down on her.

She saw someone run over and stab it in the head. It's body weight fell onto her and she just laid there, her muscles shaking intensely.

"You're alright, I got you," a voice spoke, the words bouncing against the jello walls of her mind. It sounded familiar yet she couldn't decipher if it were male or female.

The weight lifted from her body, allowing her airways to open up. "B-b-b-bit," she managed to get out.

"Shh," they comforted. She closed her eyes, going back to the day Negan put her in his vehicle.

"Negan.." she was going in and out of a semi-sleep state, still feeling and hearing everything going on around her.

"Why was she out there? I told her to stay in bed unless she had to use the bathroom! We don't know the very extent of her injuries- She went into Hypovolemic Shock from the blood loss."

"She's barely fucking breathing. Is she going to die? I thought you said she was going to be fine," Negan was pissed.

"I'm using my best judgement here! It's not like I have an entire medical facility to work with. And last time I checked, you didn't care if she lived or died!" Jen was smarter than Negan and could hold her own in a petty argument that he started.

"I don't, God-fucking-damn!" he was like a child, the way he denied the truth so defensively.

"You know, you're only human, Negan," Jen sighed. "A pretty girl comes around and she's not like Sherry, not like Courtney, not like Deb. It's alright to like someone. People will fear you just the same."

He shook his head, "I don't need fucking therapy sessions, Jen. Just do your job."

Negan stormed off in an annoyed frame of mind. He went back to his room, furious.

"Where are the other girls?"

"In the other room, why? Is something wrong?" Courtney asked. He went into his drawer and got a condom. He approached her, grabbing her arms and turning her around so her back faced him. He pushed her onto the bed, grabbing hold a chunk of hair so she couldn't move. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just shut the fuck up," he pulled her thong down and slapped his palm against her ass, leaving a red handprint. She jumped, giggling and looking back at him with seductive eyes.

"Don't fucking look at me," he pulled tighter on her hair, forcing her head to look forward. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he pulled himself out of his pants with one hand. He swooped his arm under her stomach, lifting her bottom half from the bed for easier access.

He let go of her hair and rolled the condom on himself then slowly slid inside her. He imagined Katherine's nice ass smacking against him as he thrusted himself quickly in and out of Courtney. She let out sporadic moans and whimpers that sent him to the edge quicker than ever. He slumped over her, muffling his voice as he swore into her back.

He pulsated inside until he regained his strength and pulled out.

"Wow, um, that was,uh-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Courtney."


	9. Illusional, Delusional

Katherine struggled on the ground with one of them on her. She could barely move, as if her arms were tied to her sides. She tried to yell, but nothing would come out. "Get off," she mouthed. It's exposed mandible inched towards her in slow motion, making her nerves explode. She knew her fate.

"Get off!" she finally got out in full scream. Her eyes shot open and she pushed away whoever was touching her.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax! It's me!" Jen stood with her hands up. She had a wet cloth in her hand.

"Jen. Jen, I-I was bit," Katherine began feeling her neck and shoulder frantically. She pulled her shirt over her head and moved her bra strap. She had an IV attached to her arm, making her shirt get stuck. She started to unravel the thick bandages from herself, making a mess around her.

"You weren't bit, you just had a bad dream," she explained, but Katherine wouldn't listen. She got to her shoulder, where she looked at it with disgust. There were gooey stitches surrounded by red, inflamed and bruising skin.

"Where is it?" she felt up and down her neck. "I felt it! Before I was brought here..." she stopped to look at Jen, "who brought me here?"

"Negan, bu-"

"He knows. He killed it. It was right on top of me." She tried to wrap herself up again, growing frustrated by how it hurt.

"He didn't mention anything to me, and if one of them got in, we would surely know. We have people on watch at the entrance, though it's more for the living than the undead. They don't bother with our parts. Guessing the ones we've got chained and hung as decoration keep them away," Jen explained, placing the cloth down on a table.

"Are you implying that I dreamt the whole thing?" Katherine's eyes squinted and her upper lip raised. "Th-that I'm just making this all up?"

"You were experiencing hypovolemia from the loss of blood," she pointed to her gun wound. "It's possible that you were delusional. You were in bad shape when he brought you here."

"Then why are you cleaning my face?" she looked at the cloth.

Jen looked concerned for her, "I was trying to cool you off. You were burning up."

Katherine looked defeated and confused. She sighed, putting her hand to her sweaty forehead.

"Let me help you," Jen offered. She walked over, picking up the unravelled bandage and wrapped it around Katherine's wound again. She sat there with a blank expression, allowing Jen to help.

"Everything's going to be fine. I've got fluids going to you, to aid in the replacement of blood lost," she helped put her shirt back over her head. "I'm surprised you were even able to get out of bed to run away in your condition."

"There's no way I'm running away this time," Katherine said. "But I can't stay here. Not with Negan and his shitty rules."

Jen sighed, "If you need somewhere to stay to get on your feet here, you're welcome to my place."

Katherine's mouth opened in surprise. "I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense! Just stop landing yourself back in here and we'll be fine. Listen to the doctor's orders," Jen smiled.

Katherine's lip curled up, "yes, ma'am." She laid back, getting comfortable. Or at least she tried.

"Am I going to keep, you know, seeing things?" she asked, scared of having to relive that. It felt too real to be fake, yet it was. It was all a hallucination.

"If you do, let me know."

Katherine nodded, looking down at the blanket over her legs. "Hey, Jen?"

"Yeah?" she was doing something at one of the tables.

"How is that Dwight guy? Is he alright?"

Jen stopped and looked at her, thinking of what to say. "He will be. Eventually."

"How come he isn't here?" she questioned.

"He didn't want to leave his room. With Negan walking around, he didn't want to run into him in his condition." She turned back to the table, filing through papers. "Listen, I'm going to get something to eat, you must be starving. Being the doctor has it's perks around here, so I'll bring you back something good."

"You really don't have to do all this. You don't even know me and you're being so nice," Katherine bit the skin of her lip.

"Listen, you just have that energy about you," she shrugged and shook her head. "You're likeable. Negan must've seen that, too, or," she shook her head again, "you wouldn't be here."

"I don't know about all that," Katherine remembered the mean words he spoke to her.

"He sees something in you, trust me. The guy's never been this agitated the entire time I've known him. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but it is what it is. Now, are you a picky eater?"

Katherine thought about what she said. If only she could see from Jen's perspective, maybe she wouldn't question it. "Hello?"

"Oh, uh, no. I like pretty much anything that's put in front of me," she laughed, feeling her stomach grumble.

Jen smiled, "now stay put, got it?" she grabbed a jacket and left the room.

 _It felt so real_ , Katherine thought. She put her hand on her neck again, feeling to make sure there really wasn't a bite. She was questioning her sanity at this point. If being attacked was merely a delusion, then how could she be so sure that _this_ was real?

* * *

"Did you and Court have sex _without_ us last night?" Debra asked, standing with a hand on her hip, tapping a heel against the hard floor.

"Yup," Negan answered, looking at a map.

"Since when do you do one-on-one?"

"Give it a fucking rest, Deb. It happened. You don't have to be jealous about it." He set the map down, getting up and taking Lucille from her spot. "I'll be back later."

He walked outside and was surprised to see Katherine awake. He intentionally walked in her direction, hoping to get her attention. She walked right by him without saying a word which made him annoyed.

"Hey," he called to her.

She stopped and turned to him, "oh, hi, Negan."

He fully expected an attitude or a bitchy remark, but she was acting like nothing happened.

"You're.." he swirled Lucille towards her, "looking better than yesterday."

She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," she shook her head. "I'm getting there. Probably shouldn't be up but Jen said a shower was ok."

"You think it's a good idea to go alone?" a devilish smirk appeared on his face. She let out a nasal laugh, shaking her head at him. "Please don't start."

"I'm just fucking with you. Lighten the fuck up," he almost forgot how uptight she could be about this stuff.

Katherine noticed someone walking funny, almost disoriented or drunk far behind Negan. She began biting her bottom lip as she glanced from Negan to them.

"I'm getting tired of having to imagine what's under there," he looked in the area of the zipper on her jeans and smiled. She was barely paying attention, which made him wonder. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Her heart raced as the person behind him got closer. They looked very much dead and hungry. Their legs looked crippled with bone sticking out. She swallowed hard and rubbed her eyes hard. "It's not real, it's not real, it's not real," she whispered to herself. She looked again, but it was still there, coming closer.

"What the fuck are you-"he looked behind him, "oh shit!"

"You see it too?" she asked him, almost relieved.

"You fuckin' kidding me?" he let it stumble at him, straightening Lucille and with one clean swoop he knocked it back. Blood and meat coated Lucilles fresh wrapping of barbed wire, making Negan sigh in frustration.

"I just fucking cleaned her, you piece of shit!" he stomped on it's head. The sound of it's skull crushing mixed with her mental boiling made her woozy.

Negan wiped his boot on the grass and looked at her, "are you out of your _motherfucking_ mind?"

She looked down at the flesh-eating corpse and nodded, "I-I might be."

"Why the fuck didn't you say something?" he scolded her, unaware of what was going on inside her head.

"I'm sorry, I-" she shook her head and walked past him.

He turned and grabbed her arm, "what's wrong with you?" she pulled her arm back and winced in pain.

"No, what's wrong with _you_?" she kept walking, feeling emotionally drained.

"I'm fucking _sorry_ ," he called to her. She ignored it and continued to the showers.

Negan let out a growl and followed her.

"I said I'm fucking sorry," he repeated. She gripped her fists tight. He really knew how to get under her skin.

"You're sorry? What the fuck do you want me to say, everything's all good? It's not. Nothing is good. I feel like I'm going mad. I was shot in the arm and should be dead. I _wish_ I were."

"Don't say that," he said accidentally.

She looked at him like he had ten heads, "since when do you give a damn?" she walked away, this time he didn't follow. He grew angry with her, with himself.

He went back to the corpse and looked at it.

"Shit," he said. It was the man who shot her accidentally. Negan beat him badly, but he didn't think it'd kill him. He must've been in a coma, hemorrhaging slowly for it to take a couple of days. By the looks of it, the damn thing fell from the post.

Negan cleaned the mess up before anyone could see it, having the decency of not wanting the children to see it.

* * *

 **Special thanks to WolfMoony97! Much, much, much love to you! I hope you continue to enjoy this :') I was so flattered and shocked (in a good way) by what you said. Thank you!**

 **To answer enchantmentanjel's question, yes I'm thinking of adding some of our beloved Walking Dead crew to the story eventually. I already have some ideas, just not sure when exactly they will come into play. And to Stinker126, I appreciate the suggestion! I will certainly try harder to do that.**


	10. Clean Slate

**Warning: Mentions of drugs in this chapter.**

* * *

Katherine got to the showers. They were off in a much smaller building next to the factory, just a small walk away.

She was surprised that there were a decent amount of them and it made her wonder what the place was used for that it needed this.

Each shower head had it's own area, with walls that came up from the floor just enough to cover her body. It wasn't very private. The idea made her hesitant, but she really needed a shower. No one was around anyway.

She inspected one of the showers, claiming it automatically. She looked around in every direction to assure she was still alone. Slowly she started peeling her clothes off, doing her best to avoid making this more painful than it had to be.

Jen said to keep the wound covered and to try keeping the bandage dry. The whole thing seemed like a challenge, but it was worth it to feel clean, even if she'd be stepping right back into her dirty clothes.

She turned the knob, expecting the water to be ice cold. When she put her hand under it, it was just bearable. The pipes must've warmed up a bit from the nice weather.

She shivered, almost fully submerged under the pressure of the water. After a minute she got used to the temperature and stopped shivering. It felt good to wash the past few days from her skin, gaining a clean slate.

She just stood in the flow with her eyes closed, allowing each drop to hit her skin. Nothing was better than being able to clean yourself in this new world, so she wanted to just take it all in.

A noise startled her, making her cover herself and crouch down. She heard footsteps and her heart started to race. She didn't want anyone to see her, especially a man.

"Hello, Katherine?" she nearly melted from relief. She stood up and saw Jen holding a small pile of items.

"I thought you were someone else," she slumped over.

Jen laughed, "I brought you some clothes. I figure we're around the same size, so I hope they fit." She placed the folded clothes on top of the wall. "Soap, and a towel, too," she patted the top and smiled.

"Jesus, Jen, you-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" she held a finger up and shook her head, "it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Katherine sighed, "thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up before you have another one of those episodes and Negan has to carry you back to me," she teased.

Katherine laughed and rolled her eyes, hiding her face as her cheeks burned up at the thought. She felt like an idiot, having this reaction over something so stupid.

She went back in the water as Jen left, cleaning herself carefully.

She turned the water off and grabbed the towel to dry herself. Her body felt frail and weak as she passed the towel across her skin. Before all this she had a nice physique, going to the gym daily and making sure she ate a clean diet. Now, she'll eat just about anything thrown in her face and she's rather thin.

First piece of clothing was a black bra. She positioned it around her and hooked it in front, sliding it around so the cups were now where they should be. She flipped them up and pulled the straps on. It fit a little loose, but it wasn't a bother. She stepped into the underwear, smiling at the little pattern of red lips. There was a plain black shirt and jeans that fit almost perfectly, and pair of white socks. She stepped back into her own shoes and sighed. She hadn't forgot about how angry Negan made her. Why did he have to be so mean?

She made her way out when she saw Dwight coming towards the showers. He had a bandage covering half his face. Katherine's face softened from her usual tenseness. She felt bad for him.

The few people around were looking at him as he passed by. She could feel his pain and embarrassment as she neared him.

She stuck her hand out to him, "Hi, I'm-"

He walked past her, leaving her awkwardly standing with her hand out. She sighed and watched as he went inside. She shook her head and went back to the infirmary. Just in time because she was beginning to feel the pain come back to her.

Jen wasn't around and her shoulder was growing quickly with pain before she even got back. She looked around on the shelves for some kind of pain reliever, grabbing bottles and carelessly placing them back as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Who knew you were a fucking junkie?" she jumped, dropping a bottle of something on the floor. She turned, her body shaking. What the fuck was he doing here?

"I need _something_ , the pain is too much," she sat on the chair that was next to her, grabbing gently at her shoulder.

"You're not gonna find shit in here. You think we leave _any_ -damn-thing out so people can come in and steal it? Like you right now," Negan asked, leaning himself on the door frame.

"No, no, I, ah," she winced. It was like she could feel everything, from the slight movement of the skin surrounding the wound as she moved her arm, to the bandage grazing over the stitches.

He had this dirty, sarcastic, asshole smile plastered across his face and she hated it.

"Fuck you,"she got up and laid in the bed. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes to try and relax. He kept his spot, leaned against the frame. He looked at her, taking in all her features. He looked at her legs, then slowly up her body until he reached her chest. God, how he wanted to feel her soft tits in his palms. He sucked his teeth as he imagined what she would look like sprawled out naked with her wet hair draped around her neck, letting scattered beads of water trail her porcelain skin. He would lick each bead, dragging his tongue against her, gaining even more pleasure as she shuddered in his grasp.

He was brought back as he felt the front of his pants tighten. He grabbed himself and grunted.

Katherine opened her eyes and looked at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? You wanna fix this for me?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at the ceiling. He made her so mad and he knew it. He feeds off of her anger and sadness like a damn parasite.

"Your last boyfriend must've been so happy with you," he said as he grew softer.

She gritted her teeth, "he was. I fucked him great. Now can you leave? This shit hurts."

He sighed quietly, digging inside his jacket. He took out a pill and walked it over to her. "Here. The pain will be gone quick." He put it on her stomach and walked away.

She looked at it. "Wait, what is it?" she held it between her fingers.

"Just fucking take it."

She sat up and looked at the round pill. It was a medium shade of off-yellow with an engraved number 40. She had no idea what it was. She never fooled around with any kind of drugs, even if a doctor insisted on prescribing something. She only ever took Ibuprofen if need be. She couldn't take this pain any longer, though, and tossed it to the back of her throat. She swallowed it and sighed, not sure if she should have. Negan was a dick, but maybe she should just trust him on this.


	11. Flashback

**Warning: Drug use in this chapter.**

* * *

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck is even happening?" Katherine stared at the ceiling of the infirmary, noticing each exposed metal beam. "I'm caught up in the middle of-of a shithole time, where the dead's living and the living's.. _dying_."

She began to feel strange, but it was far from bad. It was like the edge was lifting from her mood. She felt smooth and laid-back. Within minutes her mind no longer raced with wonder of what she had to do next or thoughts of what already came.

"That's much better," she smiled to herself. She had no pain in her shoulder. In fact, she didn't have any feeling left in her body.

"Yeah, this is great." She stretched her arms out then put her hands under her head. She swung a leg over the other and tapped her foot as she hummed a song she used to listen to.

"Oh, Katherine!" Jen came rushing over to her. "Your arm! You'll rip a stitch!"

"Oh, hey, Jen! Don't worry about me. It'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt." Katherine smiled to her, wrapped in a euphoric blanket. "I feel _amazing_."

"Are you high?" Jen was shocked. She began looking at all the medication bottles, not seeing anything that would have that kind of side effect.

"I certainly feel like I'm on cloud nine," she turned on her side, cuddling herself.

"What did you take? How did you take anything?" she questioned.

Katherine giggled, "Negan gave me something for my pain."

"Negan!?" Jen put her hand on her face, "why would you take drugs from him?"

"I don't know. You weren't here and I was in a lot of pain. It's long gone now." Katherine closed her eyes and passed out as Jen lectured her.

"Katherine? Hello?" Jen nudged her arm. She sighed, knowing she was out for the day. "Goddamn it."

She made her way to Negan's room and knocked on the door. He wasn't answering, but she could clearly hear the activity going on on the other side. "Negan!" she continued to knock.

"I'm fucking busy!" he yelled. She heard giggles and moans, growling at his careless demeanor.

"I'm coming in!" she was prepared to see something, but still covered the view when she walked in, "Jesus, Negan!"

His head was between Courtney's spread legs and had his fingers knuckle-deep inside Debra who laid next to her. Sherry wasn't involved as she was in a seemingly depressed state, most likely from what happened with Dwight.

"I told you I was fucking busy," he didn't care that she walked in on them. He was very proud of his sexuality and this only blew his confidence up more. He removed his fingers from Debra, wiping them on her thigh and patting Courtney's knee.

"Yeah, well, we need to talk. Like, right now." She put her hand down.

Negan followed her outside the room, leaning on the wall. "What's so important that you had to pull me from the pussy I was getting?"

"What did you give Katherine?" Jen folded her arms.

Negan smiled and let out a quick laugh, "just an Oxy I found laying around."

"If I'm the doctor here, I'd like to be treated as such. Don't just give my patients any old drug you have!"

"So, this isn't about Katherine, but your position?"

"For fuck's sake, Negan, just respect me. That's all I ask." She scoffed off.

He followed close behind. "So, is she in pain anymore?" he asked, curious.

"What do you think? And why do you care? You have three other girls to have your fun with. Katherine is a nice girl, she doesn't need to be dragged into your game. She's too smart for that anyway."

"Ouch," he said sarcastically. "Trust me, if I wanted her I'd already have her melting under me as I shove my _big, fat_ -"

"Ok, Negan!" Jen stopped him before he went any further than he already did.

* * *

Katherine tossed and turned in her sleep. Although she had felt happy in her woken state, she was negatively active while she slept.

 _"Come on, baby, let's just do it here," a man put his hand on Katherine's thigh, forcefully feeling her up._

 _"You're drunk, I really don't want to. It's bad enough that I am in a car with you." The two just got done with a blind date their friends set up. Her decline just made him want her more. He leaned over, slobbering her neck._

 _She pushed him off, "stop, just bring me home." He didn't listen, only grabbing for her more. She wanted to get out, but she couldn't unbuckle the seat belt. He stuck his hand under her skirt, rubbing her over her underwear._

 _"Get the fuck off of me!" she pushed him off again, trying to get free from the car. When she looked at him his flesh was rotten and taut to his skeleton. "Oh shit!" she had fallen to the ground, no longer in a car. She scrambled to get up, finding it impossible to get her footing. The thing came closer, ready to tear her flesh apart._

 _It got so close and she screamed but only silence came out. It was inches from her face, grumbling. And even though it spoke no words you could understand perfectly the desire in it's voice._

Katherine's eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily and had a layer of sweat on her face.

It was like the dream was showing her weakness from then and now, before and after the dead started walking. She replayed the beginning of the dream in her mind, swallowing hard and trying to shake the thought by getting up for some fresh air.

It's been a while since she recalled that time of her life and she didn't want to go back. She was new, stronger and smarter than that. With everything that's been going on, it's hard to go back to who you used to be. There's no time to live in the past, not even time to think of the future. If you're not in the now, you're asking to be eaten alive.

She still had a slight nervous shake from the nightmare as she walked outside. It was dark out, only a few fires keeping the area lit. The air was cool with a light breeze that made her shiver. She embraced the wind, allowing it to flow through her. There was something about being outside that could make a person feel free and less tense.

She sat on the dirt near one of the firepits, staring into it's flames while it lended her it's warmth. Her shoulder hurt a little, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle at the moment. Whatever Negan gave her still had it's effect.

"This seat taken?" a woman's voice startled her.

She looked at who it was and shook her head, "oh, no, it's all yours."

The woman sat next to her at a comfortable distance. She had on a tight skirt and long heels that she proceeded to take off. "God, I hate these clothes."

"Sherry, right?" Katherine asked. She knew who it was, she was just trying to be polite. Sherry nodded, looking into the fire. It was silent for a moment as the two shared the flames.

"Why do you do it?" Katherine questioned, curious about the whole thing.

Sherry's gaze went from the fire to Katherine.

"Why do you choose to be Negan's wife when you already have-" she stopped herself, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"We chose together. Dwight wanted me to be safe to the fullest extent. He took on a big job here and I didn't want him to have to worry about me while he's out there," she explained. Katherine could understand that, but how she could continue to be a wife after the punishment Dwight had was beyond her. She didn't push it, though.

"What about you? What's your story?" Sherry asked.

Katherine struggled with that one. "Oh, um," she shook her head, "I don't know."

"Have you been alone this entire time? No boyfriend, lover, family?" she questioned.

Katherine swalllowed, "no, not really. My boyfriend was done for at the start of all of this."

"Oh, you must be so sad. Sorry, sweetie," Sherry rubbed Katherine's arm.

"It's no big deal, really. I barely remember it at all," she lied, letting out a forced laugh.

Sherry stood up, "better get back before the girls notice and tell Negan." She grabbed her heels and walked quickly back inside. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed at the thought of his "wives" and his sexual ego.

Am I jealous? she rubbed her eyes. "Fuck that," she said. She was pretty stressed out lately. She wasn't about to believe she got jealous over Negan.


	12. The Bridge Part 1

Negan laid alone in bed, his torso propped up by pillows. Lately he's been wanting to sleep without the girls. They blocked his thoughts which is what he liked, but this recurring feeling wouldn't go away and he needed a clear head.

"Hey, baby," Courtney and Debra walked in, freshly showered.

"My fucking _name_ ," he corrected her.

"O-oh, Negan. I'm sorry. I was just-"

"I'm not in the mood for this shit right now," he held his head like he had a migraine.

"What's up with you, Negan?" Deb asked. "Ever since that Katherine girl showed up, you've been acting strange."

Courtney had a flash of red when Deb mentioned that, "let's make him forget about all that." She crawled seductively on the bed and went under the covers. She grabbed him, sticking her hand through the slit of his boxers. She smiled as he grew in her slowly pumping hand.

"What are you waiting for, Deb?" Courtney asked as her head disappeared under the blanket followed by Negan's eyes closing and his head leaning back on the wall. All he imagined was Katherine's warm little mouth wrapped around his cock. He grabbed hold of her hair, pushing her head down as his body tensed up.

"Negan!" Courtney gagged as she uncovered herself. "What the hell? You know I hate swallowing!" she got up and ran to the bathroom. Deb laughed as she followed her, leaving Negan to himself again.

He lay limp, slowly regaining his energy. "Shit," he said to himself. Just the very thought of her got him excited. He couldn't help but imagine how amazing she would feel in person, if only she'd allow it. Fucking prude.

* * *

"Fucking asshole," she said to herself, thinking back to the harsh words Negan had spoke to her. She found that wether it was a positive or negative thought, Negan always made his way into her head. And that was the last thing she wanted.

"Who you cursin' at?" Jen smiled as she walked into the infirmary. She went out to get a snack for Katherine, who's face burned bright red.

 _You can't be serious!_ she scolded herself.

"Myself. For being a fool," she lied. She wanted to stand up and knee her own face.

Jen handed her half a chocolate bar with a smirk, "maybe this'll help."

"Is that... _chocolate?_ " Katherine's eyes widened when she took it.

"There is a god!" she raised the bar up in the air.

"Did Negan give you something again?" Jen joked, but Katherine almost dropped the chocolate when she mentioned his name. She awkwardly laughed, "no."

"So are you ready to come to my room? I'm sure you're sick of being in here."

"I'm more than ready. But, uh, this won't get you in trouble, will it?" Katherine was concerned about the rules that she still wasn't familiar with and Negan wasn't really the nice type.

"Negan and I have a special kind of relationship, so it won't be a problem."

"Oh?" Katherine was curious. "Were you, like, a wife?"

Jen busted out laughing, "oh, no, no, no. _NO!_ I wouldn't be with him if he were the last man on Earth. Before all of this we had a small group of people. We go back a little ways, which is why I can so easily put up with him."

Katherine felt relieved, but also annoyed. Annoyed because she was suddenly interested in Negan. His behavior was repulsive yet didn't turn her off. There was something in the way he smiled when saying things that made her have a small tingle when she thought about it. It wasn't something she really took serious, though. He's an asshole. Everyone knows that.

"I'm gonna eat this chocolate and I don't care if I look like a starved animal doing it," she smiled, uncovering it from it's foil. She broke it in two, savoring each half when she ate them, closing her eyes while the chocolate melted on her tongue.

"I don't know about starved animal. That was more like a silent porn," Jen covered her mouth.

"Very funny," Katherine giggled.

"Thank you so much for getting me that. I absolutely love chocolate." She stood up, stretching her arms, being careful not to stretch her stitches too much. "I'm going to take a shower before I come to your room."

Being that the showers were for everyone to use at anytime, the idea nerved her. She figured now would be fine. It was the middle of the day and most everyone was working or doing something.

She grabbed her towel and the newly washed clothes she arrived in and headed outside. She got looks from everybody, some that made her uncomfortable. She was never introduced to anyone so who's to say they won't try to kill her for being unrecognizable?

She hurried to the showers, her heart racing from the anxiety she felt. She sighed in relief when no one was in there, putting her stuff down and getting right to it.

"Knock knock!" an energetic voice echoed through the large area. Katherine jumped, quickly grabbing her towel and covering herself.

She looked at who came in, recognizing the two girls as Negan's wives. Their heels clanked with every step they took. She noticed the redhead had a suspicious gleam on her face. "Katherine, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I... help you?" she tilted her head in confusion. The blonde looked like she was just here for support, not entertained by the fact.

The redhead eyed her. "My name's Courtney, and this is Deb. You probably know us as Negan's wives," she smirked.

"I've heard, yes," Katherine bit the inside of her cheek, not sure what was going on.

"Well, I just wanted to suggest that you stay away from him. Just because he brought you here doesn't mean you're special in any way," Courtney stated.

"Trust me, he's all yours. I don't want him and I _certainly_ don't want any trouble," she grabbed her clothes, trying to pass them. Courtney smacked the clothes to the ground then pushed her shoulder. Katherine breathed slowly and heavily as anger rised in her quickly.

"You really wanna do that? I'm injured, this is hardly fair."

"Aw, poor thing," Courtney mocked. She went to push her again but Katherine pushed her arm away.

This only angered her more, "this is ridiculous. Can I go?"

"Say you'll stay away from Negan and I wont bother you again," she threatened, leaning her hip.

"I can't promise that," Katherine smiled, teeth and all. Courtney snarled, raising her hand to slap. Katherine kicked her stomach, making her fall over on her ass.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let this bitch treat me like that?" Courtney yelled at Debra, who shook her head at the whole thing.

"I'm out of here, Court. You went too far," Deb backed away and left quickly.

"Listen, I don't want any problems. You can get up, leave me alone and I'll pretend this never happened," Katherine tried to reason with her. Courtney stood up very ungracefully, wobbling on her high heels.

"Fuck you!" she tried to claw at Katherine's face. She used her bad arm to punch her in the side of the face, making her fall into the shower wall. Katherine picked up her clothes and ran out, holding her towel tight around her.

Negan was dragged by Debra to come to the showers after what Courtney caused. He saw Katherine running, barely covered and decided to follow her back to the infirmary.

"I could get used to this look," he joked. She was panting, holding her shoulder with a pained look on her face.

Jen rushed over to her, "Jesus, you're bleeding right through the bandage."

"What the fuck happened?" Negan asked.

Katherine gritted her teeth and looked at him, "your crazy _bitch_ of a _wife_ happened! She's probably still laying in the showers. I punched her pretty hard."

Negan smirked at the thought, "you sure _you_ don't want to be a wife? You can keep them in line."

"If I can't have you alone then I don't want you at all," the words spewed out in a way she didn't intend. Negan's smirk grew larger.

She sighed, "but either way, I don't want you." She went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"It was Courtney, wasn't it?" Jen asked. "She's very territorial over you."

"Certainly ain't fucking Sherry. And Debra doesn't have the balls to approach anyone," he said.

"Want me to go check on Courtney? You stay with her," Jen pointed to the bathroom door. Negan wanted to put Court in her place, but he could do that later. The idea of being around Katherine was more appealing. He nodded and she left with a few items. He took this chance to knock on the door.

"What?" Katherine called. She was partially dressed now. Her pants were on and her bra with only one strap up. She was taking the bandage off to see the damage she did.

"Can I come in?" he tried to sound like he cared, but it was barely in his nature to show such a thing.

"I-I'm not fully dressed," she stuttered, scared that he might walk in anyway.

"You and I both know that's not a problem," he grinned. He could feel the annoyance in the sigh she let out.

"I won't look."

"Then why do you need to be in here?" she squeeked when she touched the sore skin around her stitches.

" _That's_ why," he rolled his eyes with his hand on the knob. "Just open the fucking door, I'm not going to be an asshole," he admitted. Of course, it wasn't something he could promise.

" _Fine_ ," she got up and opened it, covering her chest. He licked his lips at the sight of her slender figure.

"You said you wouldn't look," she frowned, turning her back to him. She was nervous enough allowing him to come in, let alone seeing her without a shirt.

"Wait, let me see that," he put his hand on her shoulder.

 _"You'll love it, trust me."_ she heard _his_ voice again. She shoved Negan's hand off of her and swallowed.

"Relax," he noticed how jumpy she got.

 _Pull yourself together, that's all over now._ She let a long breath out, turning to let him see the damage.

He lowered his head to get a better look. "You ripped a few stitches," her body tensed up as the warmth of his breath danced on her skin.

"Sit," he motioned towards a chair behind him. She grazed his arm when she passed, making things that much more nerve-racking.

Negan grabbed a rag, walking into the bathroom to wet it. He shuffled through some drawers to find a box of butterfly closures.

He walked back, pulling over another chair to sit in front of her. "Move your arms."

"No, I don't want you to see," she lowered her head. She felt like such a child.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he would just have to work around them. He touched the rag to her shoulder, goosebumps forming immediately from the cold, sending tingles throughout her body. He rubbed gently, cleaning off the blood. The more he did it, the more relaxed she became. She lowered her arms inch by inch.

"Shit," Negan whispered to himself. He couldn't stop staring at her chest. She didn't have big breasts yet was completely turned on by them, which confused him. He loved tits, huge tits, ones he can smother his dick in. Or so he thought.

His pants were getting tight but he didn't want to fuck this up just yet. He tried to keep his sight on her wound. It worked enough to keep him from busting out.

Her cheeks were bright red, still sensitive about him seeing her intimate parts. In a way she was embarrassed by it, like he was judging her every feature. That was her poor self-esteem at it's finest.

She watched him intently, looking at his brown eyes as he worked so softly. He met her gaze, causing her to look away and bite her lip.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch," he said, placing the rag down and pulling out a closure.

"I can handle it," she assumed, trying to sound tough. She squeeled the moment he put his fingers on the her, pressing the open skin together. She grabbed onto anything her hands went to, not realizing his leg was one of those things. The action made him surprised.

"Who knew that this is what I had to do to get you close to my cock?" he smiled while placing the butterfly closure. She took her hand back and rolled her eyes. She could barely focus on anything with the stinging.

"You should be good until Jen gets back," he got up, cleaning up the supplies.

"Thank you, Negan," she said lowly. Maybe he wasn't as much of an asshole as he tries to put off.


	13. The Bridge Part 2

"So, what the fuck happened?" Negan asked Katherine, returning to his seat next to her.

She looked at him with squinted eyes, "I don't know, you tell _me_. The crazy bitch is _your_ wife, or whatever."

"That's Courtney," he said simply and matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I already managed to get that information, thanks." She felt like it was pointless to talk to him about it, or anything remotely important for that matter. He already didn't take it seriously. He didn't take anything other than fucking and killing seriously.

She got up, stopping when he put his hand on her thigh, "alright, alright. I'm sorry," he looked troubled by just saying that. Like the words were poison to him. Like anything nice would kill him.

She swallowed at his touch and sat back down. He kept his hand there, making her grow mad. "Can you move that?" she gestured to his hand.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you don't have to be so nice," he said sarcastically, squeezing her before letting go. She shut her eyes and turned away, biting her tongue.

"Why can't you make shit easy? Fuck," he leaned loosely against the chair with his legs outstretched and arms folded across his chest.

She had enough of his crap. "I'm not easy because I don't _want_ to be easy! I will _never_ be easy _ever_ fucking again!" she shot to her feet, rage boiling under her skin. It unfortunately didn't last long and her eyes began to water.

"Fuck, I didn't mean it like-"

"Save it, asshole!" she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, allowing her body to collapse into it. She slid down, feeling the grain scrape her back until she reached the floor. She sobbed into her knees, unable to hold a single thought in her mind. It went back and forth, forth and back. _He_ made her like this. And even though _he's_ gone, it all creeps up on her. It's all coming back. She thought she was strong.

"Where is she?" Jen asked as she walked through the door.

Negan nodded towards the bathroom, "she's being her typical emotional self in there."

Katherine could hear their every word.

"What did you do this time?" Jen got annoyed with him.

"The fuck do I know? And why am I to blame? Bitch can't take a joke," Negan got up and walked by her.

Any feelings Katherine had towards Negan crumbled in that instant. She didn't understand why it made her more upset, but her heart hurt. She felt like he ripped it out and tossed it in the garbage.

"Katherine? You in there?" Jen called through the door.

 _No, I'm not.._ she thought as she rubbed her eyes. She sighed, "yeah." Her voice cracked and her nose was stuffed.

"Can I come in?"

She growled to herself then breathed quickly, letting go of the anger she felt. It wasn't Jen's fault. She opened the door and looked at her.

"You alright?"

Katherine smirked, "just peachy."

She walked out, still only in her bra. She forgot she never put a shirt on and didn't exactly care at the moment.

"What did he say?" Jen wondered, following her.

"Nothing. I just overreacted over nothing," she lied. Jen understood that she didn't want to talk.

"If it makes you feel any better, you did a number on Courtney's face. Her whole cheek and eye are swollen. It's gonna make for a nice bruise tomorrow."

Katherine smiled, letting out a small laugh. Jen smirked, "mhm, knew that'd make you happy."

Katherine sighed, "I'm just so confused," she sat on a chair, "things were going... _good_. He seemed to actually care. But it was so short-lived," she shook her head.

Jen leaned on one of her desks, crossing her arms. "Consider yourself lucky. That's something that I don't think _anyone_ has seen from him."

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Jen shut the door behind them. Katherine was in awe. Her room was decently sized and had a cozy feel to it. The walls had a bunch of pictures, mainly of the human anatomy and other medical-related images. She walked over and smiled big, "Da Vinci!" she pointed.

Jen frowned and shook her head, "I guess? Someone found them on a run and I like to look at them to brush up on information."

Katherine laughed, "well, these are prints of Leonardo Da Vinci's work. You know, the dude who painted the Mona Lisa?"

"I take it you're into art?" Jen smirked.

"Well, I _was_. I loved to draw before all of this. My last sketchbook got left behind, though." she explained. Jen made a beeline towards a shelf of books. She grabbed one out and handed it to Katherine.

"Here. I was never any good anyway."

Katherine's eyes lit up. She held the book, flipping through it's blank pages. "Th-thank you so much. I-I love it!" she hugged it to her chest.

"I have pens and pencils all over, so knock yourself out."

"I will. Right now," her eyes went wide.

Jen laughed, "well ok, have fun. I'm gonna head back to the infirmary. I'll be back later. If you're hungry, there's some snacks in the cabinet."

"Thank you," Katherine smiled.

As soon as Jen left, she searched for a pencil. She grabbed a few she found laying around and left, heading outside.

She looked around, trying to find the perfect spot. There wasn't much around that interested her, so she chose to sit at a picnic table that was isolated behind the factory.

She opened to the first page and tried to think of what to draw. She just went with what her hand did until she decided she was drawing a person. She was there for a good hour or so, heavily into what she was doing.

"Unbelievable," she scoffed to herself when she looked at the result. The figure looked like someone a little too much. She drew a bat with spikes and two little devil horns on the figure's head, labelling it "Horny Asshole."

"What're you doing back here?" Negan's voice asked. Katherine slammed the book closed and looked up. Just her luck.

"This. W-what are _you_ doing back here?"

"This is _my_ spot," he sat at the opposite side of the table, the clank of glass hitting the tables surface.

"Want a drink?" he slid a beer towards her.

"No, no. I haven't had alcohol since high school. I'd be put on my ass," she admitted.

"And when was that? Last year?" he mocked.

She sighed, "I'm 23, it's been a while." She noticed his eyes light up at the mention of her age, but she ignored it, grabbing her book and standing.

"Leaving so soon?" he cracked one of the beers open and took a swig.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna be a bitch who can't take a joke," she grabbed the pencils, dropping them all out of frustration. She huffed, slamming her book on the table as she bent down to pick them up.

"Horny Asshole, hm?" she shot her entire body up, nearly smacking her head into the table in the process. She grabbed the book away from him.

"Don't you know how to mind your own business?" she yelled, her face burning up.

"It's a good picture. I didn't know you were fucking artsy," he took another swig, smiling at her.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't know because you can never hold a serious conversation with someone. You're just...you're just _mean_!"

"Just sit down. I'm fucking sorry. You're not a bitch, you just blew up for no reason." He shifted forward, leaning his elbows on the table.

"There was a reason, you're just too selfish to realize," she took the beer he offered her and opened it, taking a sip. Her face fell, scrunching up at the taste, "tastes like pure shit."

"It's just," she took another sip, "you don't consider other people's feelings when you speak. I blew up because I was being brought back to a time where I didn't protect myself." She sighed, her eyes watering again. She bent down to pick up the rest of the pencils to try and hold herself together.

"Leave the fucking pencils, Katherine, what are you talking about?" she didn't come back up, instead she bit her bottom lip with her eyes clenched shut. God, how she hated to be in this position. When you're upset about something and the moment someone asks about it, you just let it all come out.

He looked under the table and saw her breaking down. She continued to grab the remaining pencils. Negan reached for the last one as she was about to grab it, "talk to me."

She swallowed and stood up, gathering herself. "You're the last person who would understand or care. You've proved that time and time again."

She sat down, taking a long drink. She put the empty bottle to the side. "Can I?" she pointed to another. He didn't really answer so she took it anyway.

"I'm listening now," he told her. Her eyes were glossed over from the buzz she was slowly developing. She still felt normal,though. Still felt hurt.

"Before this shit, I had someone," she tried opening the beer but it was too tight. "And now I don't and it still haunts me."

Negan took it from her and opened it with ease. "Did he..?"

"Die? Yeah. I killed him." she took the beer and had a swig. Negan looked at her with surprise.

"He took advantage of me, used me, did whatever he wanted and I just allowed it because I was scared and weak," she shrugged. "And a few weeks into the dead walking, he got bit and I took that chance to shoot him. Yet, here I am. Still that same _pathetic_ girl."

"You're not pathetic," Negan told her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just an object, right? Just a bitch," she laughed.

He grabbed the drink from her.

"Hey!" she furrowed her brows, glaring at him.

"You just fucking told me you don't drink," he said, "you're gonna be sick."

"You offered in the first place. It's the end of the world, who cares? I wanna forget just for a little while," she covered her face.

He sighed, handing it back to her. She made him crazy. The way she looked at him with those blue eyes. He could see just how hurt she was and inside he wanted to help, but could never go through with it. Maybe he was the one who was scared.

"What did this guy do to you?" he wanted to know everything.

"Just made me do things I didn't want to do." She looked at him, finally seeing his hidden colors. She liked it. She liked...him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said lightly.

They sat in silence while they drank together. "I'm starving for french fries and a huge hamburger," she giggled.

They both knew it was kicking in. She felt happy and loose. She wanted to be goofy and have fun. "And soda."

"Fuck," he regretted offering her anything. Now he would have to babysit her so she didn't do anything stupid.

"I'm not drunk if that's what you think. I'm just free and it feels good," she opened her sketchbook and busted out laughing., "I caught you perfectly."

She sighed, biting her lip. He watched as her teeth slid from her wet bottom lip, the pinkish skin popping back in place. How badly he wanted his tongue to force its way between that beautiful slit.

She noticed him looking at her the way he always did, like she was a piece of meat. For some reason she liked it. It no longer made her feel angry. Getting that weight off her chest made her more open.

"Wanna bring me back?" she broke his train of thought by getting up. She grabbed her things and started walking away. He licked his teeth at the sight of her ass swaying back and forth. He left the beer and followed behind her.

"Jen let me stay with her," she said as they neared the room. "She said she wouldn't be back until later." She opened the door, "and that I could make myself at home."

She walked inside and turned to look at Negan in the doorway. He looked so damn good.

Katherine bit her lip. Negan smirked, "you gotta stop with that shit, you're making this real fucking hard for me."

She looked down, "I can see that," she smiled.

"Maybe that's what I want to do." She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. He didn't know what got into her, but it was fucking hot and he was going to explode.

She reached up, slightly on her tip toes, and gently pushed her lips onto his. He could feel heat rising inside of him and it took every ounce of his being to not savage her like an animal.

He put a hand on her thigh and moved his lips with hers. He slid his hand over the curve of her ass and squeezed. When she let out that little breath of pleasure, he lost it. He picked her up and brought her to the couch, collapsing on top of her. He was so hard that it hurt.

She reached down to feel him, moaning as his tongue trailed her neck. That's when he realized he couldn't do this. She wasn't herself and knew she would regret it when she was sober.

"Stop, stop, stop," he grabbed her hand, cringing inside that he was really stopping this.

"W-why? Isn't this what you wanted?" she said, flopping her head on the couch.

"Yeah, but..not like this." He got up, fixing himself.

"Get some rest." He left, closing the door. She laid there, the ceiling spinning. She closed her eyes, wondering why she wasn't good enough for him. Eventually her attention moved to something else and she let herself drift to sleep.


	14. Results of It

Negan couldn't get what happened off his mind. He was so close to feeling her sweet insides that it made him grit his teeth. He might be a dick, but he wasn't about to take advantage of her while she was intoxicated. After all, where's the satisfaction in that? He wanted her to come to him, not because her mind was altered, but because she _wanted_ him. Like a fisherman who lives for the thrill of the bite. They may be able to buy the fish in the supermarket, but the fight of catching your own- the exhilarating moment of you versus them- is what makes it worth the wait. He knows she's biting his line, he just has to wait for the perfect moment to reel her in.

He was outside the walls, sat on a stump. The moans of chained up roamers filled his mind, somehow putting him at ease. He had been up for hours, just thinking and looking off through the wooded area as the sky changed from dark to light. He didn't get many moments to himself. People looked up to him. Needed him.

Not that he particularly enjoyed the feeling anyway. Being alone meant he would have peace and quiet. Peace and quiet meant his mind could run freely to anywhere it pleased, which usually, he didn't like.

He sighed to himself and stood up. He returned to his room, fully expecting to get an earful of Courtney. Instead, she remained silent, sleeping like a brick with the other girls. He hovered over to look at her face, smirking at the damage. He liked a girl that could take care of herself, that's for sure.

She stirred, rolling over on her back. He stayed still, not wanting to wake her because that would mean the sudden death of his sanity. Whatever was left of it, anyway.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes, moaning as she lifted her torso. She felt like she had 500 pounds weighing her down, and like she's been shot in the shoulder all over again. She rubbed her eyes and held her head.

"I leave you alone for a little bit and you get in trouble. Here, drink," Jen startled her as she walked over and handed her a glass of water. "You look like a hot mess."

"That's what happens when you're a weak drinker," she sighed. Her insides felt like sludge.

"Drinker?" she laughed, "enlighten me, please."

Her head shot up as soon as she remembered Negan on top of her, which didn't take long as she shuffled through whatever she could remember from last night. God, she spilled her guts to him like a whinny little bitch.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?" Jen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"U-uh, nothing," she shook her head, trying to remember the rest of the night.

"Did we-?" she whispered to herself. She could recall kissing him and ending up on the couch, but everything went blank from there.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep," Jen suggested.

"No, no. I'll be back," Katherine rushed out of the door. She ran to Negan's room, knocking frantically like her life depended on it.

"Katherine? What are you- are you all right?" Sherry opened, finding it bizarre that Katherine would be here.

"Is Negan around?" she pointed inside, growing more impatient by the second.

"No, he left."

"Left? Like, he's outside?"

"No, he's going to pick up supplies. He's usually out for a few days at a time," Sherry explained.

"Oh." Katherine's mind settled and her chest tingled. She no longer wondered what happened the night before, but why he didn't let her know he was going to be gone. "Thanks."

"Everything good?" Sherry asked, growing concerned. Katherine looked at the floor, nodding her head slightly.

"I know I'm not the ideal option, but if you need someone... _anything_..I'm here."

The gesture touched Katherine. She wanted to just blurt out everything that happened, but it was all nonsense. Stuff she needed to figure out herself.

"Thank you," she managed a smile, putting a quick hand to Sherry's arm. "That means more than you know, I just- I need to be alone for a bit."

"It's tough here, I know. But so are you. You'll get over whatever it is," Sherry gave her a smile. Katherine couldn't help but reciprocate it. "Thanks, Sherry."

She walked outside, hoping to get privacy. She found herself in that spot, hidden from the rest of the place. Back on that bench like she was yesterday, only this time Negan wouldn't show up. In a way it made her sad, but also annoyed. _Did we..have sex?_ she asked herself.

She was fully clothed when she woke up, but also didn't feel like anything had happened. So why did her memory fail her at the worst time? More importantly, why did she even care if Negan left? He's already proven many times that he didn't care about anyone other than himself. The man has a bunch of women he considers his wives. It's all for pleasure and power. How does one man even overtake the minds of the majority?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she covered her face with her hands, groaning to herself.

"You should have just left a long time ago," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Negan swung Lucille into rotten brains until he was out of breath. He was agitated about something and it was obvious to everyone around him.

"What's gotten into you, man?" one of his men asked, uncertain about the stop they've just made.

"The fuck does it matter? Ever been pissed the fuck off? And, don't you and Dwight have shit to be doing?" he wiped the sweat from his forehead, turning his attention back to the corpse he brutally smashed to mush.

Even though he knew deep down what was making him feel this way, he still questioned it. It was unnatural. Uncomfortable, almost. He was in just as much denial as Katherine was.

He snarled, swinging Lucille once more over the pile. Blood splattered everywhere, like a firework of guts went off. "Let's just go," he walked calmly to the truck, Lucille over shoulder, like nothing happened.


	15. The Return

Katherine went back to Jen's, coming to the conclusion that her and Negan didn't do anything. That, or he's a sneaky bastard. She didn't put that one past him, either.

"Look who decided to come back," Jen teased. "What's going on with you?"

Katherine plopped herself on the couch, hunching over and leaning her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. "Where do I even begin?" she sighed.

"Negan again?" she assumed, getting a look.

"Yeah," Katherine bit the inside of her cheek. "That obvious?" she felt defeated. Of course it was obvious. Everyone could probably see it. And they probably laugh because it's Negan afterall. The asshole with a bunch of fake wives. Why not add one more?

"What happened?" Jen walked over, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. She leaned back and crossed her legs, kind of curious about the two.

"After you left I went to find a spot outside to relax. That's when I met up with him." Her stomach began to ache in the slightest bit. Just the thought of him made her nerves flare up.

"And?" Jen pushed. She had a smile spread across her face, making it even more hard to speak.

"We-" she rolled her eyes and sighed, "we had a drink together. Well, _kind_ of..and then somehow we ended up back here. Then he left and I passed out."

"That's it?" she laughed.

Katherine made a face, "yup." She lied, but not on purpose. She was more embarrassed to admit that she kissed him. Especially while being drunk from a single beer.

"Were you expecting something more?" she smiled.

"With alcohol involved, I fully expected you to jump each other's bones!" Jen stated with cheer in her voice.

"What!?" Katherine's face grew bright red. It's like Jen was reading her mind.

"No. _No._ Him and I- _No._ No!" the more she spoke, the more stupid she appeared to herself.

"You've got him, hon, believe me. He's in such distraught about it, too. Him and feelings don't go well together. It's actually pretty funny to watch."

"Then why does he have wives?" she questioned, not believing what Jen was saying.

"Do you really think he loves those girls? They're just trophies. Another way for him to assert his dominance and power." Jen stood up, "speaking of which, I have to make a special medical visit to your favorite girl."

"Ha. Ha. So funny," Katherine rolled her eyes.

* * *

Negan and his men made their rounds to the nearby camps for supplies. They were on the road, coming up to a familiar place.

Negan smirked to himself at the sight. This is where it all began. That day he met Katherine. She was so helpless kneeling on the ground. The thought itself turned him on. He shook it from his head as they pulled into the farm, lifting in his seat to fix himself.

"Please, take whatever you want," was the greeting he received upon walking in.

"Hello to you too, Mark. Hope you have our shit this time," Negan smiled, walking through to look at what was new. "Really not in the mood to play games."

"How is she?" Mark asked. He didn't care, so why was he asking?

"Who?" Negan played like he didn't remember.

"Katherine, the one-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up already." he waved him off. He had no right to ask about her after what he did.

He noticed the place looked rundown since he last came. There were less people around, less livestock.

"Mark, it seems you've decreased in supplies. I don't fucking get it."

"It's been a rough time for us. A lot of the group left after we were attacked. The ones who've stayed..no one wants to go outside these fences. There's no one to take care of the animals so we've-we've been eating them." He seemed less nervous but it was shrugged off.

"Attacked? What the fuck do you mean _attacked?_ " Negan questioned, annoyed that some other group thinks they can come here and take what was his.

"I- I don't know. They came and went so fast-"

"You know what? Fuck it. This is your fucking world now, when are you people going to wake the fuck up?" Negan turned to his men and nodded towards Mark. They grabbed him and forced him into their vehicle.

"We're gonna get you used to living in the real world, Mark."

* * *

Katherine took a walk outside, sketchbook in hand. She was beginning to miss nature, or what was left of it, anyway.

She passed through the entrance of Sanctuary, immediately growing ill. The smell was horrific. Rotting flesh lingered in the air, making it hard to breathe. How anyone could come out here without choking was beyond her.

She looked around, making sure there weren't any signs of danger. She didn't think a walker would come around with the air masking her smell, but you never know.

She walked a small distance, not straying too far. She just wanted to sit in the shallow depths of the nearby woods to get some inspiration.

Even though it was quiet, it still had that eerie feel to it. There were no signs of life anywhere. No birds chirping, no grass rustling in the distance from a squirrel or chipmunk. It was sad.

Katherine sighed, scoping for an area to sit. It seemed wherever she went the ground looked bloody or just overall different. It made her feel crazy. She was living in a horror movie.

She stopped walking when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to look but there was nothing. She heard the footsteps rush towards her then a hand came around and grabbed her face, covering her mouth before she had any time to react.

She tried to scream but it only came out muffled by the glove on the hand. They quickly grabbed her wrists, the book dropping, bringing them behind her to prevent her from struggling too much.

"I could smell that _sweet_ pussy a mile away," they spoke into her neck, taking in her scent. The tone sent chills down her body. She felt her entire being sink to the ground from fear. That voice was all too familiar, but couldn't be. There was no humanly way possible.

"Y-you're _dead_ ," she quivered when he pulled his hand away. Hot breath grazed her skin as he laughed. He pulled his fingers through her hair gently.

"That's what you want to believe," he gave her a small kiss under her ear, "but you were never any good at shooting a gun."

She felt tears filling her eyes, feeling defeated. Everything she worked for to this point unraveled in an instant.

"How did you find me?"

"I wasn't lookin'. Guess I got lucky, huh?" he forcefully pushed her in the direction he wanted her to go. She couldn't yell for help. Her mind felt like it had just broke in two.

He led her farther away from Sanctuary until they hit a dirt road with an old car parked on the side. He opened the trunk, pushing her inside. She wanted to fight back, but it wasn't translating physically.

She jumped as the trunk slammed shut, leaving her cramped in the pitch black space. She hugged herself and cried into her arms. How could she let herself get into this situation? It was unlike her to go down so easily without a fight.


	16. Cabin in the Woods

It felt like forever that Katherine was in the dark. She felt every bump of the car, her body smacking into itself. The tight space was so uncomfortable and hot, it was beginning to get to her. Her heart raced and she breathed heavier now.

 _Just breathe. In and out. Slowly._ she told herself. She wondered if she would ever get out or if she were trapped. That wasn't like him though. He'd want to see her. He'd want to _feel_ her.

Eventually the vehicle stopped. She could hear the slam of the door and heavy footsteps growing louder. The trunk opened, the blinding sunlight making her squint.

"Get up, Kate," he smirked, looking at her obviously painful position.

Even though it hurt, she didn't want to move. She didn't want to face the man who made her who she was today - A scared little rabbit.

"Still the same childish girl," he slowly shook his head as if he were disappointed in her. She wanted to tackle him to the floor and beat his face to a pulp, but continued to disobey him instead. She knew inside she couldn't do that. He was much stronger than her and who knows what it'll provoke in him.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," he sang, the dreadful nickname ringing bells that she didn't want to hear.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," he caressed her arm, causing her to jump and push his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she growled. He let out a snicker, just burning a hole into her with his eyes.

"I'm growing impatient here, Kate. Let's go. _Now,_ " he sighed, grabbing her out of the trunk. She flailed to get out of his grasp, falling to the ground in her attempt. Her body made a loud thud and she let out a small groan. He leaned down, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet.

" _Go,_ " he pushed her towards an old cabin that seemed like it was abandon longer than the world had even gone to shit.

* * *

Negan forced Mark out of the vehicle and into the middle of a road, Lucille shoved at his back.

"Let's see if you know how to fucking survive out here," Negan was about to shoot a bullet into the sky but Mark started to laugh.

"What the fuck's so funny, Mark?" Negan looked at the man who should have been pissing his pants by now. Instead his laughter grew louder.

"You and your men are busy trying to take away our supplies, and trying to kill me.." he could barely get out a sentence, making Negan's blood boil. He balled his fist and wailed Mark in the nose, his head flying back so hard that it took his body down to the ground.

"What the fuck are you saying?" he walked over to him, kneeling next to him.

"That attack I mentioned? I made an arrangement with that group. They're probably already at your camp now."

For the first time in a long time, Negan's face went white. The only thought in his head was that Katherine wasn't safe. He didn't bother to ask questions, like who and how or why. Hell, he knew why.

"You damn well hope nothing happened to-" he stopped himself there. What was he saying?

"What? Are you going to kill me?" blood stained his face, trailing from his nose to his cheek.

"You're damn fucking right." Negan swung once across Mark's head, knocking him out cold with gashes adorning his scalp. He didn't even care if Mark survived that blow. He actually hoped that he did so he would suffer slowly.

He stood up straight and walked quickly to the vehicle, "fucking drive, Dwight. _Now._ "

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Katherine asked as she was pushed through the door. She finally found her voice, her mind settling on the fact that she wasn't going to get anywhere by staying silent and scared.

The place was dark and there wasn't much inside. It was an open space, with a table and chairs, a couch and a small kitchen. The rest of the stuff was trashed from vandalism.

He stopped her and forced her to look at him by grabbing the lower portion of her face in a tight grip. She cried out, ripping free from him. He looked at her like she had ten heads. Like she was the crazy one. Then he smirked and began backing her into whatever was in her path.

He unbuttoned his shirt, ripping one of his sleeves down to expose his chest. He was a muscular man with tan skin and good style, but those were his only decent qualities.

"See this?" he looked down to a healed scar. "That's where you shot me."

"Y-you got bit," she mentioned, remembering the day clearly.

He scoffed, "yeah, that's what you like to keep thinking. I was never bit. You accused me of being bit when I came back with a large wound. Your intuition is horrible, Kate. Are you good at anything other than being easy pussy?"

Her nostrils flared and her mind went blank. She came at him with every ounce of energy, punching at his face and chest. All it took was one shove by him and she was on the ground, tears falling down her face like she just lost her dog.

"You took advantage of me," she squeeked.

"You never said no," he said simply with a smile.

"But now it doesn't matter. You're coming back to my camp and we can make up for lost time," he tried to touch her cheek. She avoided his touch, growling at his attempt.

"You always _loved_ the way I touched you, Katie," he stated as he inched closer to her once again.

"My name is _Katherine,_ " she hissed, getting herself off the floor.

"Katherine, Kate, Katie," he chuckled, " it's all the same to me."

"You're gonna have to drag me to your camp because there's no way I'm coming anywhere with you willingly, you piece of shit."

"My name's Scott, actually, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes," he played her card back to her. She knew his stupid name.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't begin to decipher what even happened. She had too many questions. Why did he want her after all this time? Why wasn't he dead yet? Why couldn't he just leave her the fuck alone? It all made her shiver in fear.

"Don't you miss me?" he snaked his arm around her back. She tried to back away but he pulled her forcefully closer to him. She pushed with her hands but wasn't strong enough. He left a sloppy kiss on her neck, making her shut her eyes tight and whimper. She hated the feeling of his lips, his smell, his energy. Yet there she was, allowing it all to happen again.

"W-why didn't we just go straight to the camp? Why make a stop here?" she asked, trying to block him out.

He stepped away from her and shrugged, "thought we could catch up."

"We're caught up," she snarled, watching every move he made.

"Not quite," he smiled. He did that a lot. Smiled for no reason. Guess it's better than frowning.

She swallowed and licked her lips, "what do you want to know?"

"I wanna know all about _Negan._ " The mention of his name instantly made her furrow her brows in curiosity.

"Negan? Why do you want to know about him?"

"Need to get rid of the competition," he walked over to a chair and sat in it, lifting his feet to the table in front of him. Katherine stood there, unsure of what to do. She could run right now. The door was there, but she desperately wanted to know what he meant.

"Competition?"

"If his shitty group is out there taking everyone's supplies, then how do you assume that me and my group will get any?" he shook his head.

"And I knew when Mark described the girl he offered to this Negan guy that it was all too familiar. Just didn't think you made it this long." His legs were crossed now, his feet moving to silent music.

"I'm not the girl you used to know," she looked down at the floor, studying the pattern of the wood grain.

"Could have fooled me."

She bit the inside of her cheek to avoid saying something irrelevant.

"What did you mean by getting rid of the competition?" she wasn't going to let him change the subject so quickly.

"They'll be eliminated by tomorrow morning. You don't have to thank me now, but I saved your ass from eating bullets," he grinned, looking at her body with hunger.

"Well, Negan isn't there. He's been gone and probably won't be back for days," her heart was beating right out of her chest at this point.

"Are you _fucking_ him?"

"What?" her head shot up. "What kind of question is that?"

He let out a low laugh, one that made her more uncomfortable. He let his feet drop to the floor and stood up like lightning, finding his way into her personal space yet again.

"You're gonna tell me everything I need to know, Kate, or you're going to be shaking way more than this."


	17. Who is Negan?

Everything at the Sanctuary seemed fine from the outside as Negan and his group returned with incredible haste. He wasted no time getting out of the vehicle, opening the door before Dwight could even completely stop.

"Search the perimeter. Make sure there's no one hiding," he gripped Lucille tightly, hopping onto the ground and running through the entrance.

He looked around frantically, as if to expect that she'd be there with open arms waiting for him to get back. He knew that certainly wasn't the case, but he had to look anyway.

His first instinct was to seek out Jen. She would know where Katherine was, or at least the smallest idea.

He ran to the infirmary, taking a quick look inside and darting towards her room when he didn't see her in there. He knocked until she opened the door with a look of annoyance.

"Negan? What the hell?"

"Where's Katherine?" he pushed through the door, not caring if he was invading her privacy.

"Jesus! I don't know, she must've left when I was out. Why?" she stood with her hand on her hip.

He was drunk on the idea of finding her, even after knowing that no one had come.

"Just," he shook his head, "just stay inside until I say so. Got it? If she comes back, find me."

He ran off, looking in the showers, by their table, even in his own room. She was nowhere to be found. It was like she just disappeared.

He began to wonder if she ran away from this hellhole. He wouldn't blame her if she did. She had every right to want to get out of here.

"Fuck me," he gritted his teeth, wondering what his next move was going to be. He had so much on his mind that he couldn't think straight. The possibility of being attacked again and Katherine being gone. He already couldn't handle his potential feelings for her, but now he had to deal with real worry. How could he deny that he cared about her when he was running around like an asshole looking for her?

"There was nothing of concern, but I picked this up," Dwight approached Negan. When he saw what was in his hands his expression dropped.

"Where the fuck did you find this?" he grabbed the book from Dwight and flipped through the pages before opening it fully to that one sketch of him.

"This is pretty fucking concerning to me, Dwight," he scolded.

"It was out in the woods, not too far. You know what it is?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now take me to the area."

He gripped the book tight in one hand and Lucille in the other as he followed closely behind Dwight.

He led him out of Sanctuary and into the green, "it was right here."

Negan looked around the area. Why would she just leave her sketchbook on the ground out here? It was all too sketchy.

"We need to look farther," he mumbled. He knew inside that something happened. Something just wasn't right.

* * *

"I really don't want to have to hurt you, Kate," Scott led her towards the couch and made her sit.

"Why would you have to?" she asked, growing more nervous by the second.

"Tell me about this Negan fella, will you?" he ignored her, taking a seat next to her, leaning back to rest.

"There's nothing to tell," she swallowed.

Scott tensed his jaw in anger and his body flung up to the edge of the couch. He forced her to look at him, staring at her with complete rage in his eyes. She looked at him with fear spread across her face, holding back tears that wanted to fall.

His face suddenly loosened and he cracked a smile, laughing lightly. He let go of her and ran his finger down her neck to the collar of her shirt.

"What happened here?" he tugged, trying to get a look at the bandaged area on her shoulder.

She pulled away, shoving herself into the arm of the couch to get as far away from him as possible.

"I missed you, Kate."

Those very words sent a chill down her body, her stomach turning instantly and that lump returning in her throat.

"I'm really glad to have you back," his hand rested on the small of her back, making her stiffen at his touch. She wanted to tell him he was insane and that she was never his, but she didn't know what his reaction would be. He seemed to have gotten more unpredictable since she last saw him.

"I don't know anything about Negan or that place. I'm of no use to you," she lied, hoping he would believe it.

"You're more useful than you think. Have you forgotten?" he curled the ends of her hair in his finger. She swallowed, beginning to feel like a victim all over again.

"Fuck you," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said _fuck you_ ," she said louder, elongating each word. He smirked at her attitude, shaking his head.

At this point her eyes were trailing all around the room. She was looking for something, anything, that could be used as a weapon. She looked at his feet then up his legs, noticing he had a pocket knife hanging from his belt. She raised her gaze to his face and he raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you'd come around."

She cracked a light smile, trying to play along.

"I did kind of miss you," she looked at the ground. What the hell was she doing?

"After that day," she looked back at him, "I felt so alone."

She moved closer to him, leaning her head towards his. He leaned closer as she did and her lips barely grazed his skin as she slowly reached her hand towards his knife. He grabbed her in his own hand and moved past her lips to her ear.

"Sorry, Kate."

He lifted her up, keeping a tight grip on her hand. He pulled her out of the door and towards the vehicle. She pulled on her arm with everything she had, even trying to punch him arm to get him to let go. It only made him latch on tighter.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, not even caring if it would attract a herd. She would much rather be eaten alive than to be trapped with him.

He turned to her and squeezed her shoulder where her wound was. She cried out, nearly collapsing to the ground from the pain.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" he continued to pull her, opening the trunk up again and pushing her into it, closing it over her before she could even get comfortable.

She held herself, crying in pain as the car started. Or so she thought.

She didn't notice that it wouldn't start up, the engine struggling to even make a noise. She was too stuck in her own mind, scared of what was to come next. Scared she'd be tied to _him_ again. Scared she would never see Negan again, and the worst part about it was that he probably didn't even care that she was gone.

"Get me out of here!" she yelled until her voice gave out, banging her hands as hard as she could into the surface above her. Her heart stopped when it actually opened, hoping it was anyone but Scott.

But her hopes were lost when she heard that laugh. That stupid fucking laugh.

"Looks like we're stuck her until the crew shows up," he grabbed her again, lifting her out like she weighed nothing.

"How do they even know where you are?" she asked, hugging herself and holding onto her elbows.

"I think I'll ask the questions now," he said as he pushed her back towards the cabin, keeping his hand on her at all times to assure she didn't try to run away.

"I told you, I know noth-"

"Enough with the _bullshit_ , Katherine!" his change in tone startled her. She knew he was getting annoyed by her now.

"I _don't_ know a _damn fucking thing_ ," she said, sticking to it.

Those last words made him silent, which began to worry her. He wasn't the type to just not say anything.

He grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. He looked indescribably angry and she wasn't sure what he was going to do with her at this point. Maybe she did the wrong thing, but it was too late to question it now.

"I'm gonna ask once more," he looked at the ground then back to her.

"This Negan fucker. _Who_ is he?"

The question ran through her brain like a train with no stop. Who was Negan? What could she possibly say about him that would be of use? All she knew was that he was a sexualized, crazed...yet dangerously handsome mother fucker.

* * *

 **Sorry about the lack of an update. I've had the roughest month, dragging myself around in a depressed state of mind. But I don't really want to dwell on the negative. I'm much better now and I'm hoping this will bring more frequent updates. I actually did a mass edit to every chapter. After reading some critiques I looked back and cringed at some of the things I did, so, I cleaned them up and added a few things, fixed things, etc. It's worth it to take another read. I also want to thank everyone who left such nice reviews and followed/ favorited! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's kind of another cliffhanger.**


	18. On the Edge

"I told you already that I know nothing!" she wasn't sure how long this would hold up. He was persistant in knowing the truth and would do anything to get it.

"Alright. Okay," he shook his head. He still had a tight grip on her arm, tightening further with his growing rage.

"You're hurting me," she placed a hand over his, trying to pry it off. This only made him more mad and he slapped her hand away. He smiled, letting out a small laugh and licking his teeth. Katherine swallowed, not taking her eyes off of him for a second.

He kept hold of her while his eyes trailed her body, making her feel violated.

He placed his hand on her side, running his palm up and down the curve from her rib to her hip. She froze in that moment, biting her lip from the nerves rising.

He continued the motion a few times until his hand dipped lower. He traced the edge of her pants, slipping a finger under and pulling slightly. She reacted by stepping away as much as she could with him still holding onto her.

"No," she said.

"Where is Negan?" he asked.

"I-I don't know where he is."

He pulled her closer to him, this time feeling the bottom of her shirt. He lifted it to look at her skin, lifting it higher until it was just below her breasts. She held the fabric to her so he couldn't lift it more.

"Stop, please," she said lowly, wanting to beg him at this point, but she didn't want to reveal just how uncomfortable this made her.

"Don't pretend you haven't missed me, Kate."

"I haven't missed you," she hissed, "at all."

He pushed her hard onto the ground, grabbing the knife from his belt and hovering over her in a threatening position, "tell me where the fuck Negan is."

"I don't know! Fucking kill me already if you're going to!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. That'd be too easy," he smirked.

He grabbed hold of the neck of her shirt, causing her to scream, and cut the fabric, exposing her chest. She covered herself, trying to slide away from him, fear taking over once again.

He went for her again, but she kicked him in the stomach, giving her a small window to get up and run. He recovered quickly and grabbed a handful of her hair before she could even get by. She cried out from the pain, trying to dig her nails into his arms to make him let go.

He pulled her so she was facing him, balling his fist and swinging right at her face. He let go of her and she dropped to the floor, at the brink of going unconscious. She felt a pounding heat on her temple, but could barely focus.

"Did that make you remember anything?" he knelt down in front of her.

She groaned, "yeah."

She wobbled to her knees, opening her eyes and seeing double.

"If he finds you, he's gonna kill you," she managed to say before toppling over and passing out.

* * *

"Why are we searching around like this? It was probably just a scare tactic to get us going," Dwight broke the intense silence.

They were driving around quite slowly, turning down every corner to make sure they didn't miss an area.

"We're not looking for fucking people. Are you questioning my fucking ability to tell when someone is lying?"

"No, I just-"

"Just fucking nothing. Keep your goddamn mouth shut and drive!" Negan continued to stare out of the window, looking for her even though he knew she probably wouldn't be found this way.

"If we're not looking for them, then what are we looking for?" Dwight asked, knowing he would probably get ripped a new asshole. He still hated Negan for everything he's done. And even though his face is still freshly burned, he kept up with his work. He couldn't risk Sherry being next.

Negan clenched his jaw, gripping tightly the sketchbook in his lap. He wanted to beat the ever-living shit out of Dwight for just opening his mouth.

"Does your dick get hard when you ask stupid fucking questions or something?" he looked at him, brows furrowed.

"I'm only asking so that I know what I'm looking for," Dwight shrugged.

"Fuck," Negan said to himself in anger. He was right, though.

"Fuckin'...Katherine," he said, quickly looking out the window again. Something about admitting that made him uneasy. He hated it with every fiber of his being.

"That new girl? We're looking for _her_?"

"That's what I motherfucking said, right?"

* * *

Katherine's eyes opened, her head pounding. It took a moment for her vision to clear up before she could see that she was still on the floor. She lifted herself to a sitting position and felt an uncomfortable cold chill.

"What the fuck?" she looked at her body, noticing she was unclothed.

"No," she panicked, lifting her knees to her chest to cover herself as she scanned the room for her clothes.

"Oh, you're awake. Finally," that voice, like nails on a chalkboard.

"What did you do?" she yelled, tears forming fast. She already knew. She could feel it.

"Nothing you're not used to," he said, nonchalant about it.

"You're a fucking monster!" she broke down, the tears falling down her face.

"You were way too tight to be lying about fucking Negan, so good job on telling the truth there," he laughed, sitting up from his position on the couch to look over at her.

"Too bad I don't believe you when you say you know nothing about him."

She cried into her knees, trying to block out his voice. She'd do anything to shut him up. She'd do anything for the chance to end him like she intended to.

"I also didn't use a condom. They're kind of scarce now," he mentioned.

Her head shot up, "what?"

She began to see red all over again, the tears still falling. The last thing she wanted was his seed inside her. Not now. Not ever.

"You piece of shit," she mumbled.

She stood up, stumbling as she did. Her head throbbed, sending her into immediate vertigo. She caught herself before she could fall, balling her fists. She didn't bother to try and cover herself. It would be pointless. He's seen her body so many times already.

"You're sick and disgusting," she walked over to him, looking around for her clothes. That's what she wanted him to think.

When she saw that he wasn't keeping his guard up, she lunged for his knife. She grabbed it and pulled it off his belt loop, flicking it open and going in to stab him. He rolled out of the way and stood up, grabbing her waist from behind and pulling her to him.

She reached her hand up and flung it over her shoulder until the knife entered skin and he screamed in pain. He still didn't let go of her, putting his arm around her neck. She threw punches at him from the direction that she could but she was losing air faster than she was doing any damage to him.

"You bitch!" he shoved her back onto the floor, tending to the knife sticking out of him.

She coughed, trying to catch her breath, heaving in and out. She collapsed, crying into her hands. It only made it harder for her to breathe but she couldn't help it. This was all a nightmare and she just wanted to wake up already.

She had a feeling that she wasn't waking up anytime soon. She may have dug herself deeper into the pile of shit she was in. But she had to try something. She wasn't going to be pushed around without a fight, not anymore.

She could hear his pained grunts as he pulled the knife from himself. She hoped he would bleed out and die, but that was asking too much from a petty stab wound.

There was no first-aid or anything sterile he could use, so he wrapped Katherine's ripped shirt around his shoulder where she hit and tied it tight.

As she cried, she could feel the difference in her body. She was sore, probably because it's been so long since she's done anything. It was disgusting. She was just beginning to open up again, to feel that desire for _someone else_.

"get up," he walked to her.

She did as he told her, standing as more tears rolled out.

"We're leaving," he said, looking around for anything he might forget.

"C-Can I have my clothes?" she asked, sniffling between each word.

He laughed, "hell no. Not after that stunt you pulled."

Just when things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"Actually, you can wear your underwear. If you're a good girl I'll give you the rest," he explained as he grabbed a small pile of bunched up clothes. He tossed her the underwear and she quickly put it on.

"But you'll have to wait on a shirt until we get back to my camp," he smiled.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head to herself. If she allowed herself to be dragged to his camp, that was it. She would be stuck there for a long time.

Even though it could be stupid, she wanted to try and get the fuck away from him again. He was hurt now, so it could be easier.

"Go. Walk," he nodded towards the door.

She crossed her arms to cover herself as she walked outside.

"Hope you don't mind a little exercise."

She walked slowly in the direction he led her in, scared of what was going to happen next.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the kind reviews, guys. You all make me so happy! Look out for another update tonight :)**


	19. Fit for a King

They walked a few blocks as the sun started to set. This was when Katherine knew that Scott was no good at planning things out. They'd be walking in the dark within the next few hours with little to no protection.

She was nearly naked with no weapon, he was fairly wounded with a small pocket knife. She wouldn't be surprised if today was going to be the day she died.

The temperature was dropping along with the sun, and she felt a chill on her skin. During the day it was hot but at night it got pretty cold and she wasn't prepared for it.

"Did you intend on walking in the pitch black back to your camp?" she asked. He was silent.

"It's dark. Cold. Neither of us are in any shape to fend off more than two," she said truthfully.

"If you still want to keep what little amount of clothing you have on, then I'd suggest you shut up," he threatened.

She rolled her eyes. God forbid he took her tiny underwear. She really did feel thankful for the small fabric, though. It covered her most private area and gave her the smallest ounce of security during this walk. Not that it'd stop him, or anyone. Not that it'd protect her from getting her skin torn to shreds by the teeth of the undead.

Off in the distance headlights were brightly visible. That's when Scott grabbed her again, keeping a good hold of her. She squirmed, trying to put pressure onto his wound, but it was no use.

"There's my group now," she could feel the smile in his voice. She wanted to give up, knowing this was it for her. She'd go to his camp and be his. He probably had a lot of people guarding the area that would make sure she didn't run away. She'd be stuck fucking him for the rest of her life, whatever amount of time that was. She'd rather die than be with him.

"You're gonna love it there," he said into her neck, breathing in her scent with excitement.

Her heartbeat grew faster the closer the headlights came until the vehicle stopped right in front of them. They didn't shut the lights off, making it impossible to see who was inside with the fading sunlight behind them.

"Remember that bitch I was telling you about?" he yelled when the doors opened.

"Yeah, Katherine, right?" that voice made her break down in Scott's hold. She never thought it'd be such a relief to hear him.

Both Dwight and Negan walked into the visible light, making her thank whatever God was out there. He held Lucille casually over his shoulder as he always did, but something was off. He wasn't amused in the slightest.

Dwight came around from the driver's side with his gun ready, pointing it at Scott.

"Who the fuck are you?" Scott asked, not expecting this to happen.

Negan tilted his head, "well, my name's Negan and this here is my pal, Dwight."

Scott laughed in her ear, "ah, so _you're_ Negan."

He grabbed that pocket knife and held it up to Katherine's neck, digging it into her skin slightly.

" _Leave._ Or I'll kill her," he threatened. She held her eyes shut as he pressed it a little harder.

"You're not very fuckin' smart, are you?" Negan scoffed.

"I'll blow your brains out before you even try it," Dwight said loudly, surprising both Negan and Katherine. He heard the click of the gun and let her go, pushing her towards them.

"Go 'head, take her. What do I care?"

Negan grabbed her arm to pull her behind him and lifted Lucille off his shoulder.

"This is my girl, Lucille," he showed her off.

"She's quite fond of Katherine now," he smirked, "jealous at first, but she knows how to share."

"You can kill me, but that won't stop my people from killing you," he babbled.

"I'll do it. You want me to end him right here?" Dwight walked up to Scott and put the gun to his forehead.

"Nah, he's coming back with us. Let the fuck's imagination run wild for a bit."

Dwight grabbed him by the collar and brought him to the car.

"Put him in the trunk," Katherine demanded. He looked to Negan for confirmation, who nodded in agreement.

He turned to her, looking at her as she focused her view on the ground. She had her arms wrapped around her chest, not wanting to be seen, especially by Negan.

He placed Lucille down and took off his jacket, walking over and wrapping it around her shoulders. She swallowed as tears built up in her eyes, shoving herself into his chest and letting them come out. He was taken aback by her action, blinking a few times before hesitantly putting his arms around her.

Inside he was enraged. He could snap this guys neck with his hands, crush his skull with his boot, cut his tongue out and feed it to him while he scoops his eyes out and chops each limb, one by one, inch by inch until he begs to be killed.

"I'm gonna fucking _kill_ him," Negan said to her. She just stayed in his embrace, taking it in. There was no need for her to say anything. She finally felt safe again.

He let go of her, grabbing the clothes from the ground and giving them to her. She smiled, taking them and stepping into her pants. He picked up Lucille and placed a hand on Katherine's back to lead her to the car, opening the door for her. She slid in looked at him. He was looking at her in a way she's never seen. A way she never thought possible from him.

She rested her head on the window on the drive back. She pulled his warm jacket tighter around her, holding it like her life depended on it. He kept looking back at her to make sure she was fine. She knew he was doing it, but didn't have the energy to fully acknowledge it.

She could feel the adrenaline wearing off of her, the pain of her head, pain around her neck and even her shoulder. Her entire body felt like it went through hell and back.

"Good shit back there, D," Negan said to Dwight, who just gave a forced smirk and nodded.

"Keep that shit up and maybe," he looked at him, "ah, nevermind."

"What?" Dwight was curious now.

" _Maybe_ you can have your girl back."

Dwight remained quiet. He wasn't sure if it was a test or not. He definitely didn't want to get his hopes up, not after what happened to him. But in a small way Negan meant it.

The rest of the way back was silent. The sky was dark and cloudy, covering most of the light from the moon, making the journey more difficult. There were no street lights to guide them, no houses lit up with families inside. The old ways were long gone.

There were various trucks and cars parked outside of Sanctuary, making Dwight stop before getting too close.

"What the fuck," Negan's body tensed up.

"Park in the woods, we'll go see what's going on."

Katherine was told to stay in the car. She was in no shape to handle anything that was happening in there but still felt worried. Scott was right about the attack, it must be his camp.

She watched out of the window as Dwight and Negan dragged him to the entrance, using him as a way to stay safe from anyone who might want to harm them. They had the idea that he was part of this group.

They disappeared for a while, leaving her alone in the darkness. She couldn't see anything a foot away from the car, but she didn't care.

She looked around the car for a moment, noticing a book that was in between the seat and middle console. She flattened her hand to push it out, looking at the cover. She let out a small laugh and held it to her chest.

She sunk down into the seat, allowing her body to stretch out as much as it could. She laid her head down on her arms, closing her eyes and trying to forget everything that happened to her. Maybe when they opened again, she would have no recollection of it all.

She dozed off for a while, fading in and out of a shallow sleep. Her eyes shot open when the door by her head opened. She lifted up, scared that someone was going to try and take her again.

"It's just me," Negan said. She let a shaky breath out and relaxed.

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"It's pretty fucking bad in there," he admitted.

"Well, i-is everyone alright?"

"Not everyone...Come on, let's go. It's safe," he stepped away from the door to allow her to get out.

There were bodies being piled into the back of a truck, ones she didn't recognize and some she did.

"Jen?" she broke away from Negan's side and went to the two people carrying a body.

"What are you doing?" she asked the people, getting angry that they were about to put her body in a pile like she meant nothing.

"We're burning them," one answered, pushing past.

"You can't be serious!" Katherine looked to Negan, "you're going to let them do this to her?"

"She's gone."

"So what? She deserves a grave!" her eyes watered for the hundredth time.

"Alright, alright. Leave her, we'll figure something out in the morning," he ordered the men, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe this," she dropped to the ground.

"Come on, you should rest," he suggested, kneeling down beside her.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Bit late for that.

Katherine followed Negan back to his room, where she stopped confusedly.

"This is-"

"Yeah."

"Aren't your wives-"

"No, they're in another room."

She looked around, the familiarity filling her senses. She looked at his bed, longing for the comfort it held, even if he fucked all of his wives in it. That was the last thing on her mind right now. A bed was a bed.

"I'm sure it's not any of my fucking business, but," he began, "what did that piece of dog shit do to you?"

"Um.." she didn't know where to start, or if she even wanted to. He stood in front of her, looking at her, looking for answers that he knew she might not be able to give right now.

He looked at the mark on her neck, the color a muddy blue with a red scrape where he held the blade to her. The skin near her temple was also a similar color, only much darker. His hand grazed over the area, making her eyes glaze over.

"He's gonna regret ever laying a fucking finger on you," he said with a loss of expression.

She liked this side of Negan. It was what she wanted all along, but how long it would last is the real question. It wasn't in his nature.

She looked at him, leaning up and placing her lips on his quickly. She pulled away before he could even react.

"Sorry," she looked down.

"You should get some sleep."

She nodded, refusing to make eye contact with him, knowing she probably shouldn't have done that.

"There are shirts in the dresser. I'll be back soon," he licked his bottom lip and left the room, accompanied by Lucille.

She watched the closed door, half expecting it to open again. He wasn't coming back, not for a while.

She sighed, looking down at herself. He didn't take his jacket back, didn't even ask. She liked being in it, but decided to take it off anyway, folding it once and placing it over a chair.

She looked inside one of the dresser drawers, seeing a bunch of shirts. Most of them were white but there was also black and dark blue.

She took one of the white shirts and slipped it over her head, letting the length fall down her torso to mid-thigh. She pulled her pants off, leaving them on floor.

The bed looked neat and clean and she felt so dirty. She still had Scott all over her, but she didn't have the energy to take a shower. She just wanted to be knocked out. She wouldn't mind if Negan hit her over the head with Lucille once. Anything to put her in a dead sleep.

She pulled the comforter down, and slid herself underneath. The bed felt like a fantasy, something she never imagined. Even more comfortable than her own before the apocalypse.

She laid her head on the pillow, almost immediately falling into a light sleep. She kept picturing Negan with his arms wrapped securely around her, his jacket keeping her warm. The way his lips felt, even softer than the bed she lay in. So caring, yet there was no way it could last. Not with his lust for killing or need for power.

* * *

 **Hope you liked! Not used to updating twice in a night, but I think it's only fair for being MIA. I also wanted to let you know I made this really horrible and funny Facebook page called "Rick & Negan's Kissy Corner" if you want to check it out. I think it'll cure anyone's bad day.**


	20. Hidden Heart

Katherine woke in night sweats multiple times, finding it near impossible to stay asleep. As soon as her eyes shut, she'd be thrown right back into the same nightmare; An all too familiar figure stalking her, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And although this figure never spoke a single word, she could feel it's intentions- _his_ intentions.

Her head throbbed. The anxiety was too much. Sleep or awake, the thoughts were the same. It's like she can't escape it no matter what.

She sat up and rubbed the inner corner of her eyes with hard pressure, dragging herself out of the bed. She noted that Negan hasn't returned yet, only half expecting it anyway.

It had a weird affect on her. She wanted him to come back. She wanted him to grab her and squeeze her tightly to his body and tell her everything was going to be ok. No matter how much she couldn't stand the things that came out of his mouth, it was hard to deny the fact that he was something special at this point.

She felt safe in his presence. Nothing could touch her when he was around. _Nothing. No one._

As thoughts continued to consume her, she made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in the sight. It didn't surprise her, but she couldn't bear looking at the wounds inflicted on her.

She huffed, quickly stripping herself and turning the knob on the shower. She waited until steam began to fill the space before stepping in.

The water was hot - too hot for her delicate skin - but she felt it was the only healthy way she could clean herself. The option of skinning herself wasn't exactly a good one.

She winced as the scorching water hit her, trying her best not to step out of the flow. Her body began to shake with more thought and she cried out, grabbing the soap in her view and scrubbing it on her body.

The steam lifted the smell of the soap all around her. It was a soap for men and it reminded her instantly of Negan. It was his after all.

By the time she was done, her skin was bright red and hot to the touch. She got out and grabbed a towel that hung from the door. She didn't care if it was used, she didn't care about anything other than ridding her body of _his_ touch.

No matter what, though, he was still inside her - inside her head and physically _inside_ her, and no amount of scrubbing could possibly clean that.

She dropped the towel to the floor and walked out of the bathroom. She opened the dresser, grabbing a black shirt to wear. She slipped it over her head and sighed.

She looked through the rest of the drawers to find something she could wear on her legs. Only boxers would fit her enough, so she slid a pair on.

Her eyes were so heavy they felt like they'd fall from her skull as she glanced around the room.

Negan's jacket made it to her view. It still hung folded over the chair. She walked over to it and ran a hand over the leather, picking it up and slowly putting it back on her.

She hugged it to herself, taking in the aroma. It smelled heavily of Negan, which was a pleasant mix of his personal body odor and the very soap she just used.

Her eyes welled up and she let it all come out. There was no holding it back anymore.

Her body collapsed to the floor and the tears poured out in an endless stream down her cheeks.

she wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into them. Her head was filled with her own voice yelling, apologizing, cursing. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at herself or upset. She knew that she shouldn't blame it all on herself, this wasn't her fault.

Negan opened the door to his room, walking in on Katherine crying like he's never seen anyone cry before. He could hear her pain and it killed him inside to see her like this.

He froze up, trying to snap himself out of it. These feelings made him uncomfortable, and if he acted on them, that was it.

He watched her for a moment. She looked so small in his jacket.

He bit the inside of his cheek until it started to bleed. His own thoughts were drilling holes in his brain and he wasn't sure what to do.

He shook his head and placed Lucille down. He shut the door, expecting Kathering to jump up at the sound.

But nothing.

She continued to sob, not even noticing anyone had come in.

He walked closer to her, bending down behind her small form and seating himself on the floor. He reached his arms around her and lightly tugged her towards him. She was surprised enough to put a halt to the crying, turning her head to look at him.

He pulled her closer until she followed his lead into his lap. He put his bruised hand to her cheek and moved in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She closed her red eyes and moved her liips slightly to kiss back.

They stayed like that momentarily until Katherine pulled away, looking at his chest. His hand cupped her cheek and he allowed her to rest on his chest, not saying a word.

She sniffled, looking into oblivion as her body started to calm. He somehow had the power to clear her mind. She felt safe again.

"I love you," she whispered lowly. So lowly that she wasn't sure herself if she said it or just thought it.

Her eyes closed as he stared at the top of her head, brows furrowed and eyes slightly widened as if he had just seen a ghost. Did he hear that correctly?

He swallowed hard, wanting to abort the situation immediately. He had the sudden urge to smash something.

Did she say she loved him? She didn't love him. She couldn't.

 _You've got to be fucking joking_ , he said to himself.

Deep down he loved her too. He didn't want to. This wasn't the time or place for love. Not for a man like Negan.

He sat in thought, watching the drops of water from her wet hair fall onto the leather of his jacket and slide down until it stopped.

Her breathing grew deeper and a light snore escaped her nose. He sighed at the girl in his arms, wondering what he was going to do.

He lifted her bridal style and she let out a small mumble from the movement, but remained asleep. He walked her over to the bed and placed her underneath the blankets. He then sat at the edge of the bed, staring at his fists, replaying earlier events in his head.

 _"You dumb piece of shit!" Negan yelled as he slammed his fist into Scott's temple, then again into his nose, a sharp crack coming from it._

 _Scott screamed and grasped his nose in pain. By the sound of it, his nose was broken._

 _"I could kill you right now and fucking enjoy the ever-living shit out of it. Lucille would slam into that hollow skull of yours and fucking destroy that nut-sized thing you call a goddamn brain. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the impact made you smarter," Negan knelt down beside him, slapping his hand away from his face._

 _"Katherine," he smiled and nodded, "she's going to decide what happens to you."_

 _He balled his fist again and gave him another to his nose, knocking Scott to a laying position on the floor._

 _"Don't leave yet, we're not finished with you," Negan stood, kicking at his legs to assure he was awake._

His knuckles were black and blue from how hard he hit Scott. He barely felt the pain of it, but it was worth it. That wasn't even scratching the surface of what he wanted to do to that guy.

Negan stood to take off his boots and jeans. He then slid next to Katherine under the covers, hoping not to wake her. She finally seemed to be relaxed and he wanted nothing more than to join her right now.


	21. Change

_Negan?_ Katherine asked herself when she shuffled from her sleep and felt another body in the bed with her. She opened her eyes to be surprised. It was him. She didn't expect that he would stay with her, especially after last night.

She could barely remember what happened, like she was drunk off her emotions. She surely felt the hangover today, head throbbing and eyes puffy. She must've looked like she walked through hell and back.

She looked at him next to her. He was peacefully sleeping, his mouth hung open slightly and a light breathing came out. His arm was extended and his hand was loosely on her thigh. Was it wrong if she laid in his arm? It's all she wanted to do.

She decided against it, trying to move out of the bed as slowly as possible. It stirred him awake anyway, making her cheeks heat up. She felt exposed to him after breaking down.

"Katherine, you're up," he stated, lifting to a sitting position and rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, yeah," she bit her lip, looking away from him while she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you...feeling alright?" he asked, trying his best to sound genuinely concerned, which he was, he just wasn't too great at showing it.

"I-I am, yeah. Thanks," she turned to him with a small smile.

The two stayed quiet for a bit. Katherine felt nervous, almost ashamed of herself. She still had many questions and a lot of anger pent up inside.

"Where...where is he now?" she looked to Negan, who looked at her and licked his bottom lip.

"He's alive. He's locked in a room-"

"Take me," she furrowed her eyebrows, "please."

"I planned to. When do you want to see the dirty piece of shit?" he asked her, now feeling her anger.

She looked away, getting up and running her fingers through her hair. She sighed, "now."

Negan had a surge of excitement run through him. He wanted this prick dead just as much as she did. He didn't know what she wanted, but he could practically smell her desire to destroy him.

He accomponied her to Jen's place, waiting outside while she got changed into her own clothes. She came out with his jacket in his hand, extending it to him, "thanks for letting me borrow it."

He just nodded, leaning Lucille against the wall to put it on himself.

She followed him to where Scott was being held, her heart beating faster with every step closer. Her nerves were through the roof, but so was her anger to the point that she didn't know what was going to happen when she saw him.

Negan noticed this, remaining quiet on the walk there. He gripped Lucille tightly, pulsing his fist around her to try and relieve his own feelings.

Negan stopped at a door, nodding to one of the men guarding it. He looked to Katherine before opening it, "you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, already knowing she was.

"Yes," she looked at the knob to the door, biting the inside of her lip.

He unlocked it, opening the door to reveal Scott sitting against the wall. The room was dim with no furniture or any other items inside, like it was used for this exact purpose.

Scott smiled at the sight of Katherine despite the swelling in his face. She scowled, not saying a single word to him.

"What would you like to do to this nutless fuck?" Negan asked her.

She continued to bite her lip, looking at the man before her with pure hatred in her eyes. She blinked, "kill him."

Scott laughed, rolling his head against the wall, knowing the outcome would be this.

"Maybe this time you'll actually succeed," he smirked. Negan slammed the end of Lucille into his throat, making him choke.

"Better be happy with your fucking choice of last words," Negan lifted Lucille, ready to bash his skull in.

"Wait!" she called out. Negan relaxed his arms, looking to her confusedly. She swallowed, looking at the wall for a moment before looking to Negan with no expression, "I want to."

Negan's face twitched in surprise at her sudden decision, but understood entirely. If anyone was to end him, it should be her.

He handed Lucille to her, and she almost hesitated. It only just struck her that she was about to end someone's life. Not a walker, not someone who was bitten. A perfectly healthy individual. He deserved it more than anyone, but it was still something she never thought she would have to do like this.

She looked at him, remembering all the things he's done to her, raising Lucille with little confidence.

"Typical," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," she growled, tightening her grip.

"I still got the best of you, Kate," he smiled wide, "just remember that."

That was enough to set her off, she lost all control to think things through, gritting her teeth and slamming the bat into the side of his head with a scream. The barbed wire stuck to him, making blood coat the surface of Lucille.

He was knocked over, unconscious. She wasted no time in hitting him again, this time with no intent to stop until he was no longer an identifiable human.

She continuously wailed at his head, his blood flying all over the walls and herself. She was barely there enough to hear the sound of whatever was left of him being mixed together with every hit.

"Katherine," she heard but it got lost in her mind.

"Katherine," a soft touch to her shoulder pulled her from the trance. She stopped immediately, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Oh God," she whispered, dropping Lucille to the ground beside her.

"Katherine, it's ok, it's over," Negan's voice rippled through her head as she dropped herself to the ground. She felt nauseous. What did she just do? Why did she feel so badly about it?

Negan kneeled beside her, "Katherine."

"I-I just k-killed-" her eyes watered and she began to breathe more rapidly.

"Fuck," he said, shaking his head. She wasn't fit for this kind of shit and he knew it.

"Katherine, look at me," he said, holding her cheek. She shook in his hand, trying to look at him.

"He deserved every fucking bit of what you just did to him. It doesn't make you a bad person."

She just looked at him, trying to take in what he said.

"Can we go...please. I don't care where. I just need to go somewhere," a tear fell, hitting his hand. He sighed, looking at her. He brushed his thumb over her cheek to wipe it away.

Seeing her like this again was getting to him. It seemed to be breaking him down the more and more he saw her feel pain. He wanted to kiss her, to take her mind away from this bullshit if even for a second.

"Yeah," he shook his head, "come on."


	22. Momentary Peace

Negan stood up, waiting for her to stand as well. She lifted shakily, her knees buckling slightly. She looked back at the mess she made then back to Negan.

"Someone'll handle it. Let's go," he grabbed Lucille and headed for the door. Katherine followed slowly behind him, still trying hard to gather herself.

He seemed to have a destination planned in his mind as he was leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" her voice asked in a rasp.

"You'll see. Somewhere.. _nice_."

His attitude was off, but she could tell he was just holding back for her.

"Give her a good cleaning, will ya?" he handed Lucille to a random Savior, who immediately obliged by his order.

katherine was glad he wouldn't be taking Lucille along. She wasn't sure she could take seeing the blood and flesh still stuck on her.

He led her outside and past the walker-lined walls of the Sanctuary, into the nearby woods. They walked for a few minutes until they reached an open section. He stopped before a patchy area where grass turned into dirt.

"Not that this will fix anything. Shit, I don't know if this will just make you feel worse, but I'm trying here," Negan started.

She walked closer, wondering what he was talking about.

"As much of a dick as I can be, I took the time to find the perfect spot. I'm not good at nit-picking the shit out of little details about the surroundings, this just looked like a nice spot."

"What do you mean?" she looked around. The area was quite nice and peaceful, quiet and untouched. It was perfect for whatever it was he might have been talking about.

"You wanted a place for Jen's body. Well, here it is," he gestured his hand to the dirt.

Katherine's lips curved into a small smile. She looked up at him, "Negan."

He looked at her. Finally, a smile. And it was because of him. Ha, _finally_.

"It's perfect. I think...I think she'd like it here," Katherine said as she sat on the soft grass. She just wanted to sit and slip away into the Earth's surface. She didn't want to worry anymore or be scared or have regrets.

Negan sat next to her, closer than she would have thought. She liked it and didn't care at the moment if he meant it or not.

She was in deep thought about everything that has happened from the day she was basically an item in a bribe up until now and how, as crazy as it all might have seemed, she wouldn't want to change any of it.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, the familiar leather cooling her face. She closed her eyes as she relaxed on him, unsure if he would have done something to move her.

Negan looked over at her when he felt pressure on his arm, her beautiful face now resting on him. He swayed back and forth at the idea of letting himself become victim to his feelings once again, like he didn't promise himself at the start of all this that he wouldn't let his guard down to _any_ one for _any_ reason. _No_ exceptions.

But maybe _she_ was the one and only exception.

"How do you do it?" her voice taking him from his own thoughts.

"Do what?" he asked, looking into the trees surrounding them, already assuming what she was asking him.

"Kill people. So easily..with no weight on your shoulders. You're unaffected."

He wasn't sure how to answer in a way she couldn't already figure out herself. He just didn't care. In fact, it made him happy. He craved it at times, and he was certain she knew that already. At least that's what he told himself.

"The people I kill deserve it, just like he did."

"I just-" she lifted herself back to a straight sitting postion, "I just can't get over it..if I could only be like you then I could-"

"You don't want to be like me, trust me on that one," he said.

"And why not?" she bent her legs, pulling her knees close as she looked at him, "you're...brave, you're powerful, things don't bother you. _Nothing_ seems to bother you, and. And I wouldn't want anything more for myself right now than that."

"It's not as simple as that," he admitted. She didn't know the constant battle he faced in his mind every single minute of every day since he met her. He was just really good at hiding it.

"Yeah.." she sighed, leaning her head down to look at the ground. She was beginning to feel numb to everything that happened. She knew she wanted to cry, but couldn't. Maybe she was getting what she wanted. Or she was in too much shock to process it.

He used this moment to study her face. He hadn't really looked at it with much thought other than the desires to place his cock between her lips. In that same moment he realized that he wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss those lips, feel them with his own. It's been so long since he's genuinely felt someone's lips.

Kissing his wives was never really a thing for him. When he did it was heat of the moment and he never really put any emotion behind it besides pure sexual drive. But when he looks at Katherine, it's different.

"Shit," he whispered to himself, shaking his head and growing angry.

"Hm?" she perked up at his change in mood.

"Fucking..nothing. Are you feeling better yet?"

She sighed, shrugging, "as good as I'm going to get, I guess, sure."

And that's what she expected this whole time. Him being his true self.

He got up from the ground, wiping himself off of any grass or other nature debris.

"You're leaving?" she lifted her head and looked up to him. She could see something in his eyes, something going on in his head.

"Lucille should be clean. There are things I need to get back to," he lied, gritting his teeth as he thought about her more.

"Oh," she looked away.

"Come with me," he said.

"I-I can't," she swallowed, getting anxious at the thought.

"You can't stay here by yourself, it isn't safe."

"I'll be fine. Plus, you've got things to do anyway, don't you?"

"Just fucking come with me," he said in a more serious tone.

"Why can't you just stay here with me?"

"Fine. Stay the fuck here, see if I give a shit," he shook his head and started to walk away, growing annoyed by her refusal to come.

Katherine sighed. Just what she needed. Negan to be a dick to her again.

She sat by herself for a while after he left her, still thinking about everything and answering questions with more questions


End file.
